Jugando a Seducirnos
by Clio Latiny
Summary: Pilika Usui, magnate del mundo de la moda. Ren Tao, magnate del mundo empresarial. Ambos se verán envueltos en un juego de seducción, para ver quién hace caer al otro primero, sin darse cuenta que entre más se provocan, más se encantan el uno al otro.
1. Tanteando terreno

**Tanteando Terreno**

* * *

Pilika Usui, magnate del mundo de la moda. Ren Tao, magnate del mundo empresarial. Ambos se verán envueltos en juego de seducción, para ver quien hace caer al otro primero, sin darse cuenta que entre más se provocan, más se encantan el uno al otro.

Ambos espíritus libres, envueltos por sus sueños y ambiciones. Sus vidas personales son similares en cuanto al hecho de que no les gustan los compromisos y se dedican a ser amantes de una sola noche; pero eso esta a punto de cambiar, ya que Ren Tao se vera en la odiosa necesidad de recurrir a Pilika Usui, una diseñadora con ideas frescas y creativas, para rehacer la publicidad de su empresa.

**&.&.&**

Caminó con tranquilidad a la oficina donde se reuniría con el magnate empresarial: Ren Tao.

Sus zapatos hacían eco en el piso, y sus pisadas eran firmes y seguras, dejando ver de esa forma la confianza que tenía en ella misma. Tocó la puerta antes de entrar y escucho un leve 'adelante' dicho por una voz grave y masculina.

Pilika entró sin titubear y escudriño con la mirada al hombre frente a ella, era muy atractivo, de eso ni había duda alguna. Sus ojos de un extraño color ambarino, le daban un aire gatuno, casi salvaje; su porte, destilaba elegancia, y ese traje negro se ajustaba con maestría a su bien trabajado físico.

"Bueno días, soy Pilika Usui" – saludó ella y le extendió la mano al hombre frente a ella, este le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro, cosa que a ella le pareció arrogante.

"Pero por favor siéntese, Pilika" – le ofreció él, mientras tomaba asiento.

"¡Oh por favor! No me hable de usted, apenas tengo 25 años"- dijo ella sonriendo, mientras tomaba asiento.

"De acuerdo… Pilika" – dijo él, juntando sus manos dando inicio de esa forma al objetivo del porque la había citado.- "Verás yo me desenvolví en este ambiente prácticamente desde los 15 años, así que no es fácil para mí, tener que cambiar el nombre y la imagen que ha representado mi empresa por años"

"Eso lo sé, señor." – respondió ella, comenzando a fruncir el ceño.

"¡Oh, Pilika! sí yo te voy a hablar de tú, espero que tu hagas lo mismo" – la reprendió él amistosamente mientras sonreía, ella asintió con la cabeza y él continuo.- "Como te estaba diciendo, yo no estaba y aún no estoy totalmente de acuerdo en esto, pero mi publicista me dijo que necesitábamos un 'makeover', algo más fresco y juvenil… de hecho fue ella la que me alentó a contactarte"

"¿Quién es tu publicista, Ren?" – preguntó la hermosa muchacha de mirada celeste.

"Es Anna Kyouyama, seguro has oído hablar de ella"- respondió él complacido de ver la cara de sorpresa de la muchacha sentada frente a él.

"Sí, claro que he oído hablar de ella" – dijo ella frunciendo un poco el ceño, por muy guapo que estuviera eso no le quitaba lo arrogante que podía llegar a ser. Por supuesto que sabía quien era Anna Kyouyama, era la publicista más reconocida en todo Tokyo, conocida por su temple de hielo.

"Bien Pilika, yo ya dije lo que tenía que decir, ahora me toca a mí escuchar tu opinión" – le dijo él mirándola fijamente.

"Pues bien Ren, te diré que tu empresa está opacada por lo obsoleto que luce su logo y slogan" – dijo ella y sonrió mentalmente al verlo fruncir el ceño.

"Veo que hablas sin pelos en la lengua" – dijo él esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

"Sí, digamos que es mi defecto" – se defendió ella.

"¡Oh para nada lo veo como un defecto!, he de decir que lo veo mas como una virtud" – respondió él, riendo entre dientes.

Era su imaginación o Ren Tao estaba coqueteando con ella, sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos y suspiró.

"Como te decía Ren, necesitamos renovar el logo y el slogan, estaba pensando en algo con más color, algo más llamativo para el mercado joven. Sin embargo, no puede ser un cambio radical, ya que tu clientela fiel ya identifica tu producto con tu logo y slogan, tendremos que ser muy sútiles pero a la vez muy audaces" – explicó ella moviendo un poco las manos.

"Hey alto Pilika, recuerda que es un logo, no un vestido" – la interrumpió abruptamente, haciendo que la joven le enviara una mirada envenenada.

"Eso ya lo sé, Ren, pero ya que yo soy la diseñadora aquí, yo diré como y de que manera se harán las cosas" – dijo ella con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro, al ver que iba a replicar algo, agregó –"¿Quieres que tu empresa suba su nivel de ventas, no?, entonces déjame hacer esto a mí"

Ren Tao miraba ceñudo a la bella mujer frente a él, lo que tenía de hermosa lo tenía de perra, nadie en su jodida existencia lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca, él _siempre_ tenía la última palabra.

"Está bien, Pilika, empezaremos a trabajar mañana a primera hora" – anunció él, mientras se ponía de pie.

"¿A qué hora?" – preguntó ella, poniéndose de pie también.

"A las 8 estaría bien" – respondió él, mientras le abría la puerta de su oficina.- "¡Ah y por cierto, Pilika!, éste proyecto tiene un límite de tiempo de 5 meses… no nos decepciones"- le dijo él, mientras volvía a estrechar su mano con la de la chica.

"No lo haré, Ren, no te preocupes" – le dijo ella, y le dedicó una sonrisa.- "En fin, nos vemos mañana" – se terminó de despedir ella y comenzó a caminar hacía el ascensor.

**&.&.&**

Una vez en su departamento, arrojó las llaves a una mesita, y se quitó los zapatos, se sobó un poco los pies, y se acercó a su contestadora, la cuál parpadeaba anunciándole que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

"_Hola Pilika, soy Hao, hace mucho que no nos vemos desde nuestro último encuentro, ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos una copa uno de estos días?, bueno llámame, tienes mi numero, cuídate muñeca"_

Pilika suspiró y borró el mensaje, hacía ya más de tres semanas que no estaba con nadie, y no era porque no quisiera, sino porque había estado repleta de trabajo.

Tomó su celular y marcó ese número tan conocido para ella, una copa y un poco de sexo no le vendrían mal en ese momento.

"Hola, Hao" – saludó ella y sonrió con picardía.

"_Hola muñeca, sabía que llamarías, ¿Cómo estas?" _

"Estoy bien cariño, pero la falta de sexo me hace daño" – respondió ella con sensualidad, mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

"_Mmm creo que definitivamente te puedo ayudar con eso, ¿Qué te parece si voy a tu departamento en este momento y te hago vibrar?"_

"Me parece una idea genial" – contestó ella, mientras se ponía de pie.

"_Entonces te veré allá en unos 10 minutos, muñeca" _

"De acuerdo, guapo" – dijo ella antes de colgar, guardó su celular en su bolsa, y corrió a su habitación.

Entró a su closet a tropezones y miró su ropa con indecisión, se quitó la ropa que llevaba puesta y la reemplazó con un camisón de seda blanca, se quitó la ropa interior, para ya saben, darle más sabor al asunto.

Se miró en el enorme espejo de su baño, suspiró al verse aún con la coleta que se había hecho esa mañana, definitivamente su cabello recogido no iba con su outfit, se soltó el cabello y se pasó los dedos por el, masajeándose ligeramente la cabeza, escuchó el timbre y una sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro.

Caminó deprisa hacía la entrada y miró por el orificio de la puerta antes de abrir, y allí estaba Hao Asakura tan guapo como siempre, su cabello le llegaba a los hombros dándole un aire rebelde.

Pilika abrió la puerta y se recargó en el marco de ella, con sensualidad.

"Pero mira que trajo la corriente" – dijo ella con coquetería y Hao sonrió con picardía.

"Soy un pedido un poco inusual Srta. Usui" – respondió el, con una sonrisa torcida; Pilika rió y lo invito a pasar.

Una vez que la hermosa joven hubo cerrado la puerta de su departamento con llave, fue aprisionada, por los brazos de Hao contra la puerta.

"¿Me extrañaste?" – preguntó en un susurró ella, mientras se ponía de puntitas y besaba con sensualidad innata el lóbulo de su oreja.

"No tienes idea" – jadeó él, mientras sus manos vagaban por la cintura de ella.

"Sólo por eso, te tengo una sorpresa" – murmuró ella contra su oído, y él se separo un poco para verla a los ojos.

"¿Qué clase de sorpresa?" – preguntó él con morbosa curiosidad pero ella no respondió, en cambio lo tomó de la mano y lo guió al sillón, donde lo sentó. Hao miraba a la bella mujer frente a él con ojos centellantes, ¿Qué estaría tramando Pilika?

Ella se inclinó hacia él y colocó sus manos en los hombros de él, casi inmediatamente él puso sus manos en la cintura de ella, Pilika tomo las manos de Hao y las guió hacia su intimidad.

"No traigo ropa interior" – le ronroneó ella con sensualidad en su oído, Hao abrió los ojos sorprendido e increíblemente excitado ya que sus manos podían confirmar lo que ella decía, comenzó a acariciarla e introducir sus dedos en su intimidad, ella gemía con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando las caricias que le proporcionaba el pelilargo.

Tomó las manos de él, y se las llevo a la boca con sensualidad, donde las lamió viendo a Hao directamente a los ojos, haciendo de eso algo realmente caliente.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y jadeó al sentir la erección de Hao presionada contra su intimidad, arremetió contra la boca del hombre frente a ella y lo besó con una pasión desmedida, éste le respondió de la misma manera, mientras sus manos vagaban por la espalda de ella y tomaba los bordes de su camisón, para después sacárselo lentamente por la cabeza.

Una risa ronca se escapó de su boca al ver que ella no mentía, estaba completamente desnuda; sus manos viajaron hacía sus senos, los cuales masajeo logrando arrancarle gemidos a su dueña.

La abrazó por la espalda, y lentamente se puso de pie, Pilika rodeó con sus piernas la cadera de Hao al mismo tiempo que se besaban, mientras él los encaminaba a la habitación de ella a tropezones. Se tumbó en la cama con ella encima de él.

Pilika desabotonó la camisa de Hao con maestría y se la quitó con premura, beso cada rincón del pecho de él, logrando arrancarle uno que otro gruñido, sus manos vagaron con urgencia hacía sus pantalones los cuales desabotono deprisa, deseaba sentirlo dentro de ella ya.

Le quitó el pantalón casi con desesperación, y se llevó de encuentro sus bóxers, jadeó al ver la erección de él, y sin perder más tiempo, Hao tomó las riendas de la situación cuando rodó, quedando él encima de ella, cualquier protesta femenina fue acallada por los labios masculinos.

Las manos de Pilika viajaron hacía la parte sur de Hao, logrando que él gruñera con satisfacción; lo vio ponerse de pie y ponerse el condón; cuando regresó, Hao tomó las manos de la joven y las puso a ambos costados de su cabeza, aprisionándola nuevamente, antes de ella pudiese protestar él la embistió con fuerza y ella gimió sonoramente, sin saber muy bien porque la imagen de Ren Tao llegó a su mente, abrió los ojos para toparse a un Hao con los ojos cerrados y con una cara que mostraba placer.

La embestía con fuerza y pasión, ambos amantes gemían extasiados, ella se ladeaba con urgencia y él comenzaba a incrementar la velocidad; Pilika sentía como en su vientre se acumulaba más esa deliciosa sensación que no tardaría mucho en explotar dentro de ella.

Hao aumentó la fuerza en sus embestidas logrando arrancarle gritos a la bella mujer, él gruño de puro placer al sentir la estreches de ella, estaba a punto de terminar; Pilika soltó un gritito cuando esa deliciosas sensación acumulada en su vientre se expandía por todo su cuerpo, se arqueó disfrutando del delicioso orgasmo y Hao no tardó mucho en seguirla, gimiendo sonoramente cuando su orgasmo llegó.

Hao salió del cuerpo de ella y se recostó a su lado, ella rió y él la miro desconcertado.

"Eso… fue genial" – jadeó ella y él le sonrió.

"Lo sé, muñeca" - respondió él jadeando.

Pilika no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida, y su acompañante no tardo en seguirla, quedando ambos a merced de Morfeo.

**&.&.&**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez al escuchar el insistente sonido chirriante de su despertador, estiró su mano y lo apagó, se sentó aún adormilada, y vio la hora, 7:00 a.m.

Vio a su acompañante que aún dormía y suspiró, maldito fuese Ren Tao por citarla a las 8 de la mañana.

Se metió a bañar y bajó el chorro de agua tibia recordó como la imagen de Ren Tao había aparecido en su mente al estarlo haciendo con Hao, nunca antes le había pasado eso, pensar en otro hombre mientras tenía sexo con alguien.

Más no pudo evitar preguntarse como sería Ren Tao en la cama, ¿Sería como se ve a simple vista? Salvaje, elegante y arrogante.

Sí el sexo con Ren era como se veía a simple vista, entonces definitivamente quería acostarse con él, rió de sus propios pensamientos y sacudió su cabeza sabiendo que ya estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

Salió de la regadera envuelta en una toalla y se dirigió a su closet, miro su ropa y opto por ponerse una falda de lápiz arriba de la rodilla color verde aceituna, y una blusa de tirantes beige, se puso el saco que hacia juego con la falda y se colocó unos zapatos de tacón en punta color beige.

Su miró en el espejo y comenzó a cepillar su larga cabellera celeste, se volvió a hacer una coleta alta y dejo que algunos mechones cayeran libres por su cara; se cepillo los dientes y se maquilló levemente.

Cuando regresó a su habitación notó que Hao ya estaba despierto y la miraba con curiosidad.

"Te ves muy diferente de cómo te veías anoche" – le dijo él con una sonrisa pícara.

"Tengo que ir a trabajar" – respondió ella simplemente dedicándole una sonrisa torcida.- "Sí te vistes y levantas, prometo hacerte de desayunar"

"Muñeca, me veo mejor desnudo y tú sin duda alguna luces mucho mejor sin ropa" – le dijo él guiñándole un ojo con descaro, haciendo que ella riera encantada.

"Pues, sí quieres desayunar tendrás que vestirte guapo" – le dijo ella saliendo de su habitación para ir hacia la cocina, puso a preparar algo de café, mientras preparaba tostadas francesas.

Dejó un plato para ella y otro para Hao, sirvió café en las dos tazas y se sentó a comer su desayuno, sonrió al ver a su acompañante vestido.

"Quería desayunar" – fue lo único que dijo, antes de empezar a comer.

Ella vio la hora y pego el grito en el cielo, eran las 7:50 tenia 10 minutos para llegar, tomó su bolso y portafolio, y salió a toda velocidad de su departamento, gritándole a Hao que cerrara.

**&.&.&**

Ren Tao se movía de un lado a otro con impaciencia, veía su reloj cada dos segundos, ¿Dónde estaba?, la puntualidad el primer día era esencial para dejar una buena impresión.

Bufó fastidiado y se sentó, tomó un poco de café y miró por el gran ventanal, su mirada se perdió entre las calles infestadas de autos, y suspiró con cansancio, volvió a mirar su reloj 7:58 a.m., definitivamente la chica llegaría tarde.

8:01 a.m. y no había llegado Pilika Usui, frunció el ceño cuando su puerta se abrió de golpe y dejando ver a una Pilika jadeando.

"Hay Pilika, número 1: ¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?, y número 2: Llegas tarde, en tu primer día, sht-sht muy mal" – dijo él moviendo la cabeza de manera negativa, ella frunció el ceño claramente molesta.

"Hay Ren, número 1: Si me enseñaron a tocar la puerta, pero como puedes ver, venía tarde por lo que, el haberla tocado, me habría retrasado más, y número 2: Llegue tarde un minuto, ¿De acuerdo?, sólo fue un jodido minuto" – se defendió ella.

"Pero… como quiera es tarde" – volvió a decir él, mientras una sonrisa de autosuficiencia aparecía en su rostro como diciendole "gané yo, nena."

La joven bufó enojada y se sentó, sacó una carpeta y se la entregó, él la recibió aún con la sonrisa en el rostro.

"Y bien ya que llegaste tarde, ¿Puedo saber el motivo de tu tardanza?" – preguntó él apropósito para picarla más.

"¡Oh veras!, ayer termine tan estresada de verte que llamé a un amigo para que me hiciera olvidarme de mi estrés, ¿Tú me entiendes no?" – dijo Pilika con una sonrisa de triunfo bailando en su boca, al ver la cara desfigurada de Ren Tao, quién no podía creer la osadía de la joven, esa chica le acababa de confesar que había tenido sexo para quitarse el estrés, no sabia sí excitarse por esa revelación o sentirse indignado por tal desfachatez, sinceramente sentía un poco de las dos cosas.

Abrió con brusquedad la carpeta, dejando muy en claro con ese acto que el comentario de la chica lo había puesto de mal humor, ella seguía sonriendo y él sólo quería borrarla esa estúpida sonrisa de triunfo de su bello rostro.

Su enojo se disipo al ver los diseños de la joven diseñadora, eran buenos, no, en realidad eran muy buenos. Ren continúo viendo los diseños de la joven cada vez más sorprendido, pero más fue su sorpresa cuando la mano de la joven se poso sobre la suya.

"¡Oh espera!, mira es más o menos como éste diseño como el que tengo en mente, ¿Te gusta?" – preguntó ella, viéndolo a los ojos y él sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

Ren terminó de ver los diseños y le entregó la carpeta a su dueña, se quedó pensando en el gran potencial que tenía la joven sentada frente a él, y sonrió con malicia, definitivamente necesitaba esa clase de potencial en su empresa.

"Pues bien, Pilika, tienes que ir al área de diseño y publicidad, allí te estará esperando Tamao Tamamura, ella es la directora de diseño" – le explicó él y le dijo que a piso tenía que ir, ella asintió con la cabeza y se encaminó hacia allá.

Una vez que ella se hubo ido, Ren volteó con su secretaria y le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y él se acercó.

"Mitsuki, ¿Podrías decirle a Anna que necesito hablar urgentemente con ella?" – preguntó el joven chino, y su secretaria asintió con la cabeza mientras la llamaba.

Ren entró a su oficina y espero paciente a que llegara Anna, escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta y dejó que un 'adelante' se escapara de sus labios.

Entró una mujer de rubia cabellera, muy hermosa, con unos ojos negros que parecían joyas, más la frialdad en su rostro asustaba.

"¿Para que me querías ver Tao?" – preguntó ella con su usual indiferencia.

"¿Cuántas posibilidades tenemos de que Pilika Usui se quede en la compañía?" – preguntó él con un brillo extraño en los ojos, Anna abrió los ojos como platos y lo miró con incredulidad.

"Nula, Tao, ya te lo había dicho, ¿Por qué jodida razón crees que se quedaría en la empresa, teniendo ella una firma tan prestigiosa?" – preguntó la rubia mujer con escepticismo.

"No lo sé, pero Anna necesitamos potencial, y ella lo tiene" – respondió él y se sumió en sus pensamientos, tenía que haber una manera.

"Recuerda que ella sólo vino a ayudarnos, su trabajo aquí es temporal y ella en el contrato nos hizo ponerlo y firmarlo"

"Pues tendrá que haber una manera" – respondió el y rió, mientras agregaba. – "Aunque tenga que seducirla y enamorarla, para que se quede"

Anna escondió la sonrisa que quería asomarse por sus labios y pensó en lo tonto que podía llegar a ser su jefe.

"Hay, Tao, veo que no ves mucho la televisión, ¿Qué no sabes que ella es como tú?" – preguntó enarcando una de sus hermosas cejas.

"¿A que te refieres a que es como yo?" – preguntó extrañado Ren.

"A que ella no quiere compromisos, así que dudo mucho que logres seducirla" – le espetó la bella publicista.

"Pues te diré que la seduciré y ella caerá redondita a mis pies, por favor Anna, nadie se resiste a mí" – dijo él con arrogancia y al ver que la rubia iba a protestar, agregó. –"Sólo tú, pero es porque tú tienes a Yoh"

"No lo sé Tao, no me parece una buena idea, sí ella se llega a enterar abandonara el proyecto, y no encontraras a otra como ella, ¿Me entiendes?"- preguntó seriamente y él asintió con la cabeza.

"Pero sí mi plan funciona, no sólo se quedara en el proyecto, sino que se quedara en la empresa a aportarnos sus 'frescas ideas', así que sólo déjamelo a mi Anna" – respondió él muy seguro de su plan y de sí mismo, pero lo que Ren Tao no sabía, era que Pilika Usui no era ninguna chica tonta.

* * *

_Notas de Autora:_

_¡Hola!_

_Hoy leí historias de Ren/Pilika y me acordé de cuanto amo a esta pareja :D_

_Como habrán notado puse un Hao/Pilika, pero fue más que nada para reafirmar la idea de que son espíritus libres, que no quieren compromisos, así que no se sorprendan mucho si ven a Ren con otra en el próximo capitulo, jajaja ya que Pilika no se la pondrá nada fácil ;)_

_En fin espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo, tanto como a mi escribirlo :D_

_No olviden dejar sus comentarios ;)_

_Se despide con cariño, Clio_


	2. La gatita tiene sus uñas

**La gatita tiene sus uñas**

* * *

Pilika Usui miraba con determinación la ropa en su armario, vio con resentimiento los tres aburridos trajes con aires ejecutivos que tenía. ¿¡Pero que demonios?! Ella era Pilika Usui, prestigiada diseñadora de modas, con un agudo sentido de la moda, no tenía porque usar esos aburridos trajes, ella era una diseñadora de modas por Dios y se vestiría como tal.

Tomó con seguridad un vestido negro con finos tirantes y hermosos acabados en las partes superiores e inferiores.

Se miró en el espejo ya vestida y arreglada, le sonrió con satisfacción a la imagen que el espejo le devolvía, esa definitivamente era ella, el vestido le sentaba realmente bien y los zapatos de tacón en punta combinaban a la perfección. Su cabello caía libremente por sus hombros y espalda ligeramente ondulado. Se había maquillado de tal manera que sus grandes orbes celestes resaltaban más, haciéndola lucir simplemente… despampanante.

Tomó su bolso y las llaves de su auto y salió en dirección a su trabajo.

**&.&.&**

Ren Tao tomaba su café con tranquilidad en su oficina, hoy se reuniría de nueva cuenta con Pilika para ver como le había ido con Tamao.

Dejo su café en su escritorio cuando escucho como tocaban la puerta, un ligero 'adelante' se escurrió de sus labios, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Pilika Usui luciendo simplemente… despampanante.

Ren Tao agradeció mentalmente haber dejado de tomar café, ya que de no haberlo hecho se hubiera atragantado al ver entrar a semejante belleza.

"Buenos días, Ren" – saludó ella con su jovial alegría.

"Buenos, Pilika" – saludó él devuelta y sonrió con arrogancia, sí bien la chica se veía linda, pero esa no era forma de venir al trabajo.

Se dio el gusto de dejar a la chica sentarse con tranquilidad, ya que en unos segundos la abordaría sobre su 'inapropiado' vestuario.

"Y bien, Pilika, ¿A que se debe tu vestuario el día de hoy?" – preguntó él socarronamente.

"¿Te gusta?... pues, no se debe a nada, es sólo que me gusta vestirme así" – dijo ella sin darle demasiada importancia.

"Pues no me gusta del todo, los bordados no son de mi agrado" – dijo él y sonrió con arrogancia al verla fruncir el ceño. – "Pero no esta mal, pero es un vestuario inapropiado para venir a trabajar, ¿No lo crees?" – preguntó sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

"No, no lo creo. Además, no toda la gente piensa igual. Hay gente que piensa que venir a trabajar es vestirse con trajes aburridos y dejar fuera el sentido de la moda" – dijo ella y sonrió al verlo fruncir el ceño.- "¡Oh, sin ofender!, pero en fin yo soy una diseñadora, Ren, y por la tanto me vestiré como tal… te guste o no." - dijo ella y comenzó a sacar unas cosas de su bolso dando por terminado el tema, pero poco sabía ella que el tema estaba lejos de terminar.

"Vaya, Vaya, la gatita saco sus uñas" – dijo Ren esbozando una sonrisa torcida; aunque Pilika cerca de enojarse, se encontró imaginándose a sí misma arañando la fornida espalda de su jefe, tal cual una gatita, sacudió su cabeza algo sonrojada y Ren la miró con curiosidad.

"Pues sí, Ren, acostúmbrate, porque esta gatita…" – dijo y se señalo a sí misma – "Tiene sus uñas."

"Huy, Huy, que miedo" – dijo Ren con sorna y rió con arrogancia.- "He de decir Pilika, que eres una mujer muy interesante."

Pilika sonrió con arrogancia y miró a su jefe con soberbia.- "Lo sé, Ren, ya lo sé" – lo dijo de una manera tan pomposa que logró arrancarle a su jefe una carcajada.

"Bueno Pilika, creo que ya es hora de que comencemos" – dijo con mas seriedad.- "Dime como te fue con Tamao, ¿Llegaron a algo?"- pregunto con interés el magnate empresarial.

"Pues sí, ella fue muy amable conmigo y pudimos llegar rápidamente a una decisión… haremos un diseño más enfocado en el mercado joven, tomaremos el viejo logo y slogan, y modificaremos algunas formas y colores de manera sutil, pero de tal forma que se notará cierta renovación." – dijo ella mientras evaluaba la reacción de su jefe.

"¿También harás la promoción?"– preguntó sin inmutarse.

"Así es, estaba pensando en hacer algún evento para dar a conocer la "renovación" de la empresa. Después de eso Ana puede encargarse de promover la nueva imagen en tiendas, espectaculares y televisión."

"Esta bien" – dijo él y sonrió con sinceridad.- "Dime tu presupuesto"- indagó él con autoridad.

"Yo diría que unos 25 mil dólares, incluyendo el evento, pero sin incluir la publicidad, que me imaginó serán unos 30 mil dólares más" – dijo la bella mujer con aire meditativo, Ren Tao suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

"Nos estaremos reuniendo todos los días, Pilika, quiero ver los avances diariamente" – dijo con autoridad.

"De acuerdo" – dijo ella y se levantó.- "En ese caso creo que me iré con Tamao para ponernos a trabajar de una vez para enseñarte un avance mañana" – dijo y le dio la mano a Tao como sí cerraran un trato, la mujer de cabellera azulada salió por la puerta, dejando a un Ren Tao algo tenso.

"Esto ayudará a la empresa, Tao" – se dijo a sí mismo tratando de convencerse, si algo asustaba a Ren Tao, era el cambio.

**&.&.&**

El día transcurrió con rapidez, trayendo consigo diferentes cosas, algo de diversión a Pilika, quién se divertía a montones con la chica de cabello rosado que le había tocado por compañera. O estrés, con el que tuvo que lidiar todo el día Ren Tao, en diferente tomas de decisiones.

Pero por fin el día había terminado y Ren Tao era libre de irse a su departamento satisfecho pero cansado de todas las decisiones que había tomado ese día.

Subió a su lujoso auto y lo puso en marcha hacia su departamento.

**&.&.&**

Pilika Usui llego a su departamento totalmente knocked-out, se desvistió en el camino hacía su recamara, dejando un camino de ropa regada por el suelo, llegó a su armario y se puso un camisón, destendio su cama con pesadez y un bostezo se escapó de su boca, se tiró en su cama pensando que no había cosa mas deliciosa, abrazó a su almohada y antes de quedarse profundamente dormida, la imagen de Ren Tao le vino a la cabeza.

**&.&.&**

Ren llegó a su departamento y lo primero que hizo fue ir al minibar, se sirvió un poco de whisky y se lo bebió de un solo trago, estaba sumamente estresado.

Necesitaba relajarse y quitarse el estrés de encima, recordó vagamente lo que Pilika había hecho para quitarse el estrés y sonrió con lujuria, para después pensar seriamente en llamarla para pedirle que le quitara el estrés, rió de buena gana y desechó esa idea de su cabeza repitiéndose a sí mismo que era demasiado pronto para pedirle un favor como esos a la hermosa chica. Ya después la tendría entre sus sabanas.

Sacó su celular y llamó a una vieja amiga con la que compartía algo más que sólo palabras.

"Hola, hermosa" – saludó con voz seductora.

"_Hola, guapo"_

"¿Cómo está mi amiga favorita?" – preguntó con sensualidad implícita en su voz.

"_Estoy muy bien, cariño, ¿Qué me dices de ti?"_

"Digamos que el estrés se apodero de mí"

"_¿Sabes, tesoro?, Conozco un método infalible para quitarte el estrés"_

"¿Y ese método hará que vaya a tu departamento en diez minutos?"

"_Adivinaste"_

"Llego en diez minutos, Jeanne"

Diez minutos después, Ren, tal y como había dicho estaba parado frente a la puerta del departamento de Jeanne.

Timbró dos veces y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de largo cabello plateado.

Jeanne, quién sólo había asomado la cabeza al abrir dejo pasar al apuesto joven frente a ella.

Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta, se dio la vuelta quedando frente aquel hombre de ambarina mirada, quién la recorría con lujuria de pies a cabeza.

Ren pudo apreciar que Jeanne solo traía puesta una bata que le llegaba a mitad del muslo, pero lo interesante de su bata era que era totalmente transparente, y estaba de más decir que Jeanne no traía nada debajo de esa bata, absolutamente nada.

Ren dio un paso hacía la joven y la acorraló entre la puerta y su cuerpo, desató su bata con delicadeza y sus manos llegaron a los níveos hombros de Jeanne donde retiró con elegancia la bata que ella portaba.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" – preguntó sensualmente Jeanne al joven frente a ella.

"Te diré que… no me desagrada para nada" – dijo Ren con voz ronca, antes de arrasar con la boca de Jeanne, la beso con pasión, recorriendo cada recoveco de su boca, jugando sutilmente con su lengua y degustando su paladar. Los besos de Ren bajaron por el cuello blanquecino de la chica, quién sólo pudo suspirar llena de satisfacción.

Las manos de Jeanne fueron hacía la camisa de Ren, la cual desabotonó con rapidez, sus manos subieron desde su estómago hasta su torso, sintiendo cada abdominal de él contraerse, jadeó cuando sintió las maestras manos de su amante acariciar su trasero, sabiendo lo que Ren quería, enroscó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, mientras él la alzaba para llevarlos a ambos a la recámara de ella.

Ren depositó a Jeanne en la cama con cuidado, mientras él intentaba quitase los pantalones, tarea que no pudo realizar ya que ella lo jaló de la corbata obligándolo a estar con ella.

Ren rió, pero su risa fue remplazada por un gemido cuando Jeanne introdujo sus manos en sus pantalones, acariciando su erección por sobre su bóxer.

Rodó sobre él, quedando ella encima, observó atentamente como ella desabrochaba su pantalón y lo bajaba con tortuosa lentitud, le quitó los zapatos y los calcetines y los aventó a algún lugar de la habitación. Le quitó el bóxer y antes de que pudiese sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, Ren rodó aprisionándola en el colchón.

Miró sus ojos marrón rojizo y la besó, fue un beso salvaje, lleno de lujuria y deseo, donde ambos amantes se exigían cada vez más. Sus manos vagaron hasta su intimidad donde la acarició con delicadeza, para después introducir sus dedos con lentitud, masturbándola ligeramente, la escucho gemir y la sintió mover su cadera pidiéndole inconscientemente que aumentara el ritmo. Él la obedeció encantado y aumentó el ritmo sólo para escucharla gemir extasiada segundos después, metió un dedo más y con su otra mano acarició su seno, haciéndola gemir sonoramente, sintió como se contraía y la escuchó gritar su nombre al haber llegado al orgasmo.

Saco sus dedos y los lamió, ella lo miró y una sonrisa traviesa adorno su rostro, rodó sobre él, le puso un condón y antes de que el pudiera protestar ella unió sus sexos. Ren gimió cuando estuvo hasta el fondo, y apretó la cadera de la chica con ambas manos, ella comenzó a saltar sobre él mientras que él sólo podía apretar la cadera de la mujer con sus manos.

"¡Ah!, ¡Así, Pilika!" – gimió Ren extasiado con la voz ronca.

Jeanne escuchó, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, aumentó el ritmo y Ren prácticamente se volvió loco, la abrazó por la cintura y rodó con ella, dejándole debajo de el. Comenzó a embestirla con fuerza haciéndola gritar, sus manos se apoderaron de los senos de Jeanne y aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Jeanne soltó un último grito al llegar al clímax, Ren la sintió contraerse pero no paro sus embestidas, la siguió penetrando logrando que la mujer tuviera otro orgasmo, y fue allí donde él dio su última embestida para ser arrasado por un delicioso orgasmo. Salió de ella y la abrazó por la cintura pegándola a él.

Ambos amantes no tardaron en caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

**&.&.&**

Ren despertó con la alarma de su celular, se encontró a sí mismo solo en la cama, se levantó con pesadez de la cama y comenzó a recoger su ropa, se vistió y salió de la recámara para encontrarse a Jeanne desayunando en la cocina.

"Buenos días" – saludó ella y siguió leyendo el periódico.

"Buenos" – dijo él y se sentó frente a ella.

Ella dobló el periódico y lo dejó de un lado, lo miró con suspicacia y Ren enarcó una ceja con elegancia.

"Y bien, Ren, ¿Quién es Pilika?" – preguntó Jeanne con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Por qué me preguntas eso?" – preguntó él desconcertado.

"Por nada en realidad, es sólo que me gustaría saber a quién pertenece el nombre de la mujer que gemiste anoche, cuando lo estabas haciendo conmigo" – dijo ella bebiendo tranquilamente de su café.

Ren automáticamente se comenzó a ahogar con su café, logrando que Jeanne rompiera a reír, ya una vez mas calmado, Ren miró a la mujer frente a el enojado.

"No es gracioso, Jeanne, deberías estar molesta" – dijo él refunfuñando.

"Sí es gracioso, Ren" – dijo ella y le sonrió afablemente.- "Sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría una chica que te hiciera perder la cabeza… veo que ya llegó" – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Ren abrió los ojos como platos y la miró molesto.

"Pilika no me hace perder la cabeza, Jeanne" – dijo altivamente – "Recuerda que no me gustan los compromisos ni las relaciones sentimentales" – dijo él con arrogancia.

"Pues creo que ayer me demostraste lo contrario" – dijo ella riendo – "¡Oh, vamos Ren!, me vas a decir que ésta tal Pilika no te gusta ni un poquito"

"Esta bien, esta bien, Pilika esta buena, muy buena he de admitir, pero no pasa de allí, Jeanne" – admitió el joven chino un poco cohibido.

"Ren, no tiene nada malo enamorarse" – dijo ella y le sonrió con sinceridad – "Quién sabe, tal vez tu corazón ya le tiene los días contados a tu inminente soltería" – dijo y soltó una carcajada.

"¡Ya, Jeanne!, nadie le tiene contados los días a mi soltería" – dijo Ren algo molesto – "Déjate de decir cursilerías, para lo único que me gusta Pilika es para una buena cogida, es todo" – dijo él joven empresario y se masajeó la sien.

"Aja, claro Ren, y cuando veas que con una buena cogida no lograras sacarla de tu cabeza, te plantearas seriamente en terminar tú soltería" – le dijo ella seriamente.

"¡Bah, cursilerías!" – refunfuño el chino soltando un bufido.

Ambos amantes desayunaron sin mencionar más del tema, Ren vio su reloj y supo que era hora de hablarle a su secretaria para avisar que llegaría tarde debido a unos 'asuntos personales'.

**&.&.&**

Pilika se tarareaba alegremente una canción mientras se duchaba, se encontraba algo consternada ya que ya iban dos noches en que la imagen de Ren Tao asaltaba su mente, bufó molesta y decidió no darle más importancia al asunto, se apresuró a arreglarse para llegar a tiempo al trabajo.

Saludó a todos cuando llegó, con su tan caracterizada alegría, le preguntó a la secretaría de Ren sí éste ya la esperaba, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando ésta le dijo que él joven empresario llegaría tarde, Pilika sonrió con arrogancia, ahora era su turno de joderle.

Entró a la oficina de su apuesto jefe con muy buen humor y se sentó en su enorme sillón… ¡Oh sí, era su turno de joderle!

**&.&.&**

Ren se encontraba en su departamento, terminando de arreglarse, la verdad es que lo qué le había dicho Jeanne lo había dejado confundido, desconcertado. Sí, era cierto que Pilika le resultaba bastante atractiva y muy interesante, más no la quería para algo sentimental; Ella era trabajo, sólo eso y muy probablemente una conquista más en su lista, para que se quedara en la empresa.

El plan en sí, era muy simple, constaba de cuatro sencillas etapas:

La fase seducción, donde la seduciría con maestría y coquetearía con ella sin parar.

La fase fricción, donde la tocaría por 'accidente' con su roce celestial, para hacer que la tensión sexual entre ellos se sintiera a flor de piel, y se aprovecharía de eso para invitarla a salir.

La fase explosión, donde haría que toda la tensión acumulada terminara de la manera mas placentera posible, y como el buen caballero que era, se aprovecharía de los sentimientos que Pilika sentiría a esa altura, y le pediría que se quedara en la empresa, y ella como una tonta enamorada le diría que sí y la haría firmar un contrato por 5 años.

La fase quiebre, donde le diría que lo suyo fue solo pasión y sexo, y que lo suyo no iba hacia ningún lado, Pilika lloraría y amenazaría con dejar la empresa, pero él como el buen jefe que era, le recordaría que el contrato es por 5 bellos años lo que significaba que tendría que seguir viendo su hermoso rostro.

El plan era perfecto, en la mente de Ren Tao su plan no tenía falla alguna, conseguía una buena cogida y de paso una alta inversión a su empresa.

**&.&.&**

Ren Tao arribo a el edificio con un aire renovado, ya que había puesto en claro sus prioridades y un poco de orden en su mente, lo que lo hacía sentirse un poco más tranquilo; caminó con confianza por los pasillos, detonando seguridad en cada pisada, saludó con coquetería a su secretaría y adentro a su oficina.

"Llegas tarde, Tao" – saludó Pilika con una sonrisa burlona, girando completamente la silla que había estado dándole la espalda a Ren, descubriéndose a sí misma.

Ren se asustó un poco y ella rió encantada.

"¡Oh, vamos!, no estoy tan fea, Tao" – exclamó la bella mujer, haciendo que el joven chino se tuviera que repetir sus prioridades en su cabeza.

El plan comenzaba ahora.

"Por supuesto que no eres fea, eres una mujer sumamente atractiva Pilika, es sólo que me ha sorprendido mucho verte aquí en mi oficina, sentada en mi silla, aunque he de decir que no te ves nada mal en ella, me hace recordar unas muy buenas fantasías de oficina" – dijo él con descaro, y sonrió con arrogancia cuando la chica se sonrojo.

"Cierra la boca, Tao, y mejor dime ¿Porque llegaste tarde?" – preguntó ella apoyando ambos codos en el escritorio, de manera sugestiva.-"Tuviste una noche entretenida ¿eh?, ¿Será acaso… que seguiste mi consejo para liberar estrés?" – preguntó con sorna y soltó una carcajada.

Ren la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, definitivamente Pilika Usui era la mujer mas extrovertida y fresca que había conocido, ¡la chica hacia bromas sexuales como si fueran bromas de Pepito!

Pero no le iba a ganar en ese juego, ya que ese juego él lo sabía jugar muy bien.

"Pues sí, seguí tu consejo Pilika, y he de decir que si me sirvió de mucho" – le dijo él con una sonrisa torcida.- "Sí quieres algún día podemos quitarnos el estrés mutuamente"- le dijo él guiñándole un ojo con coquetería.

Esta vez fue Pilika quien abrió los ojos como platos y Ren quién rió, pero Pilika no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

"¡Oh Ren, la verdad no lo creo!, porque la verdad yo terminaría enseñándote unos cuantos trucos" – le dijo ella inclinándose ligeramente sobre sus codos.

Ren rió burlonamente y le echó una ojeada al escote de Pilika.

"Eso en verdad lo dudo" – le dijo él con arrogancia.- "Si te enredaras conmigo, terminarías muerta de placer" – le afirmó él con autosuficiencia.

Ella sonrió con ironía y negó con la cabeza.

"Ren, ya deberías de saber, que no soy fácil de complacer" – le desafío ella con un brillo fugaz en los ojos, él la miro con intensidad y esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

"Eso lo hace aun más excitante" – le dijo con voz ronca y Pilika sintió su voz vibrar en sus oídos con sensualidad.- "Tú solo di cuando, y te lo puedo comprobar" – le dijo aún con voz enronquecida, Pilika rió nerviosamente y supo que eso ya había ido demasiado lejos.

"En otro momento será, ya que por el momento tenemos que trabajar" – dijo ella cortando lo erótico del momento, él sonrió mentalmente al ver su reacción, ya que significaba que el marcador iba Ren – 1, Pilika – 0.

Pilika se reprochaba mentalmente ya que sabía muy bien como iba el marcador, sabía que había perdido una batalla, más no la guerra. Se rehusaba completamente a ser la primera en caer en el extraño juego de seducción que habían comenzado; haría caer a Ren Tao, para demostrarle que con ella… nadie podía.

Pilika y Ren dieron por terminada su extraña conversación erótica y se pusieron a trabajar, entre miradas y sonrisas cómplices.

Los bandos estaban seleccionados, el tablero estaba en la mesa, los dados estaban al aire, sólo uno de ellos podrá hacer caer al otro. A menos claro, que cayeran los dos juntos.

* * *

_Notas de Autora:_

_¡Hola, gente! me desaparecí un buen tiempo u_u, ¡lo siento! pero es que la prepa esta imposible, sufro a diario con horribles montones de tarea. Jajaja pero bueno ya no me quejo, hoy me inspire para terminar el capítulo y subirlo hoy mismo :D_

_Una cuestión del capitulo, con los precios de publicidad sólo estoy divagando la verdad no sé cuanto cueste eso jajaja, como verán Ren también es un espíritu libre al igual que Pilika, pero entre estos dos ya empezó un jueguito, que en el siguiente capitulo será mas notorio y Ren entrara en su fase 'fricción'._

_Ya saben cualquier, queja, comentario o sugerencia denle click a "go" para un review (:_

_Se despide con cariño, Clio_


	3. Tal vez, el amor no era tan malo

**Tal vez… el amor no era tan malo**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Pilika Usui se levantó con una sola palabra retumbando en su mente: revancha. Ese día iba por la revancha con Ren Tao, costase lo que costase.

Sonrió con arrogancia cuando vio su arma letal, a la cual Ren Tao no iba resistir echar una mirada y ella como buena dama que era, se aprovecharía de eso de la mejor manera. Tomó su bolso y sus llaves y se dirigió a la empresa.

**&.&.&**

Ren Tao se levantó de muy buen humor ese día, estaba demasiado complacido por como habían resultado las cosas con Pilika el día anterior… habían resultado mejor de lo que esperaba.

Sí las cosas seguían de ese modo, tendría ese contrato en menos de 3 meses.

**&.&.&**

Se adentro al edificio a paso seguro, pensando en las diferentes maneras en las que seduciría a Pilika ese día, sin saber que la que terminaría seduciéndolo ese día, sería ella.

Entró a su oficina sin preámbulos y justo cuando se acababa de sentar, su secretaria lo llamó diciéndole que Pilika ya había llegado, Ren sonrió con arrogancia y le dijo que la hiciera pasar.

La sonrisa de Ren Tao se borró automáticamente en el momento en que la bella joven entró a la oficina. Pilika lucia un vestido negro con detalles plateados, que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, dejando ver sus piernas torneadas. Ya que el vestido era halter, su escote era en tipo U, para dejar volar la imaginación.

La mirada del joven chino se lleno de deseo y la recorrió de pies a cabeza, bajo la burlona mirada de la joven.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves, Tao?" – preguntó ella con sorna, logrando que Ren detuviera su recorrido por su escote, para mirarla intensamente a los ojos.

"Me encanta" – admitió el con tranquilidad y descaro, Pilika rió encantada y le guiño un ojo con coquetería mientras tomaba asiento frente a él.

"Aunque…" – dijo él y luego esbozo una sonrisa torcida – "Me encantaría más ver lo que hay debajo"

Pilika rió y luego añadió con burla.- "Ni en tus sueños, Tao"

"¡Oh preciosa! Creeme que en mis sueños he hecho más que sólo ver lo que tienes debajo de la ropa" – le dijo él con total descaro, logrando que la cara de la joven se desconfigurará por completo.

"Eres un cerdo"- le dijo ella entre ofendida y halagada.

"Y aun así te gusto" – le dijo con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

"Claro que sí, y no sabes cuanto" – le respondió ella con sarcasmo.

"Vaya, que bueno que por fin lo admitiste, ya era hora" – le siguió él, solo para picarla.

"Mira Tao, ni un millón de años me vas a gustar ¿de acuerdo? – le espetó ella enojada.

"Claro, claro, ni un millón de años… ¿porque ya te gusto ahorita verdad?" – le preguntó él y rió al ver la mirada asesina de Pilika.- "Esta bien, esta bien, era sólo una broma, no te enojes, mujer"

Pilika bufó y tomó asiento frente a él, repasó mentalmente su plan de sacarle provecho a su vestido, por lo qué cruzó la pierna con lentitud, bajo la lujuriosa mirada de su ahora jefe.

Ren tragó grueso al ver la cremosa piel de los muslos de ella recién descubierta, sabía lo que ella quería provocarle y le llenaba de impotencia saber que lo estaba logrando, pero ¡Por Dios! Era humano y sobre todo era hombre… por cuál era imposible no caer ante eso.

Pilika río entre dientes y le preguntó que si podían empezar a trabajar, Ren asintió con la mirada llena de deseo.

La bella mujer le mostró a su jefe los avances que ella y Tamao habían hecho el día anterior, logrando que el olvidará por un momento su lujuria.

Hablaron un poco sobre eso, donde Ren le preguntó varias cosas rutinarias.

"Pilika ya dejando de un lado; hoy en la noche me reuniré con algunos de los socios más importantes de la compañía, y me gustaría que conocieran a la mujer que rediseña la imagen de mi empresa" – dijo Ren, tomando por sorpresa a la mujer de cabello celeste.

Pilika lo miró halagada y asintió, logrando que el hombre frente a ella esbozara una sonrisa torcida.

"¿Dónde es?" - preguntó ella, tratando de deducir que tan formal sería el evento.

"Es en el Fire Palace" - dijo él y Pilika supo que el evento era muy formal.- "Pero no te preocupes, yo personalmente pasaré por ti"

"¿Qué?" - preguntó ella con escepticismo.- "No, no tienes que molestarte, yo puedo llegar sola"

"De ninguna manera permitiré que llegues sola, además no tienes opción, ya que pasare por ti, te guste o no"- dijo él dando por terminada la discusión.

Pilika miró con recelo a su jefe quien sonreí con arrogancia… olía a gato encerrado, Ren Tao tramaba algo y ella se encargaría de averiguar qué.

"¿Puedo saber a que hora pasaras por mí? Ya que como apenas me avisaste hoy, no tengo idea de que me pondré" – le preguntó ella con una sonrisa burlona al ver como su jefe fruncía el ceño.

"Lo siento, pero en verdad lo olvide… pero pasaré por ti a las ocho en punto, y a diferencia de ti… seré puntual" – dijo él con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro, la cual logró que ella le sacará la lengua.

"Hay Tao, ¿que voy a hacer contigo?" – preguntó ella juguetonamente mientras se reclinaba sobre sus codos de manera sugestiva.

Ren tragó grueso al ver los jugosos senos de Pilika asomándose por su escote; Dios era testigo que estaba tratando (inútilmente) de desviar la mirada de su escote.

¡¿Pero que demonios?! Se suponía que él debía de seducirla a ella, no ella a él, desvió casi con dolor la vista de su escote y miró la mirada burlona que Pilika le dirigía, eso no era posible, debía tomar las riendas de la situación en ese momento, por lo que se aclaró la garganta y esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

"Castigarme" – respondió él juguetonamente con la voz ronca, logrando que la mujer riera encantada.

"Me parece buena idea, unos cuentos azotes no te vendrían mal" – dijo ella y Ren se encontró imaginándose a si mismo siendo azotado por la sensual mujer; en ese preciso momento se dio cuenta que esa batalla la tenía completamente perdida, no había forma alguna de que luchara contra el deseo que sentía por Pilika.

"Me encantaría verte azotándome" – le respondió con sincereridad, ya resignado a que perdería, pero no se iría con las manos vacías, se iría con la placentera fantasía de Pilika azotándolo.

"No comas ansias, mi chinito, ese día no está muy lejano" – le dijo con sensualidad, mientras le guiñaba un ojo con coquetería.

La mujer se paró de su asiento y salió por la puerta, no sin antes lanzarle un beso a Ren, para después reír sonoramente.

Ren se sobó la cien y suspiró, mientras una sonrisa sincera comenzaba a expandirse por su rostro.

Mujeres. Definitivamente no podían vivir sin ellas. Un momento…. ¿Le había dicho _chinito_?

**&.&.&**

Pilika llegó a su departamento temprano, ya que tenía que arreglarse para la dichosa cena; se dio una rápida ducha rejuvenecedora; y al salir envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla y seco su cabello para después comenzar a peinarse.

Ya una vez peinada se adentro a su closet para ver que vestido se pondría, estaba indecisa entre su vestido rojo o el negro. Pilika se decidió por el vestido negro, pensando que el vestido rojo lo usaría cuando estuviera sola con un hombre.

Ya una vez vestida, se maquillo levemente y se puso un poco de perfume. Se miro al espejo y le sonrió satisfecha a la imagen que este le devolvía, lucía realmente bien, aún a pesar del poco tiempo que tuvo para arreglarse.

Tomó un bolso de mano y metió sólo su celular y un poco de maquillaje; apenas terminó de cerrar su bolso, cuándo escucho el timbre.

Justo a tiempo.

Miró su reloj y sonrió con burla: 8:00 p.m., Ren Tao era un hombre que cumplía lo que decía.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento y lo que vio la dejó completamente anonadada. Sí, estaba consciente de que Ren era un hombre muy atractivo, pero lo que estaba viendo era algo fuera de este mundo.

Ren vestía un smoking hecho a su medida, tenia su violáceo cabello peinado para arriba dándole un aspecto rebeldemente sexy… pero su loción… mmm, su loción olía delicioso.

Gracias a Dios, Ren no notó la reacción que su aspecto había ocasionado en la mujer frente a él, ya que él también se encontraba deslumbrado por lo despampanante que lucía ella.

Pilika lucía un vestido sencillo y hermoso, el cuál era perfecto para la ocasión; ella instintivamente supo al escoger ese vestido que conseguiría la aprobación de todos los socios, además de atraer muchas miradas.

Era en vestido negro delicado; sin tirantes: strapple, el cuál dejaba su cremoso cuello al descubierto, y se ceñía con maestría en sus senos.

Un fino lazo de seda gris envolvía su cintura, dejando notar sus caderas; el vestido no era tan largo, ni tan corto, era cinco centímetros arriba de su rodilla, dejando ver sus bien torneadas piernas.

Después de los 3 segundos de embobamiento por parte de los dos, ambos magnates volvieron a su postura inicial.

"Vaya, vaya, ni un minuto tarde Tao" – empezó a decir la bella mujer con burla, mientras cerraba su departamento.

"¿Qué esperabas?, yo si soy puntual… a diferencia de ti" – dijo él con sorna y la miró fijamente una vez que la tuvo frente a él.- "He de admitir que luces simplemente hermosa" – le dijo con coquetería mientras le ofrecía su brazo.

"Tu tampoco te ves nada mal" – le respondió ella con una sonrisa torcida, mientras tomaba su brazo y se encaminaban hacia el auto de Ren.

Ren le abrió la puerta a Pilika como todo un caballero, logrando que ella lo mirara con recelo, cosa la cuál logró que él riera.

"¿Qué?, también puedo ser caballeroso" – dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa arrogante.

"Sí, claro" – respondió ella con sarcasmo mientras subía al auto, Ren rió entre dientes mientras cerraba la puerta.

La fase fricción empezaba en ese momento.

Ren subió al auto y emprendió el camino hacia el Fire Palace; Pilika recargó su brazo en el descansa brazos que estaba en medio de Ren y ella, y miró por la ventana con aire distraído, Ren observó eso y vio su oportunidad, giró bruscamente en una curva, logrando que la mano de Pilika fuera a dar directamente a su muslo derecho.

Pilika abrió los ojos como platos, aun sorprendida por la inesperada vuelta que acababan de dar, y miro a Ren con enojo, sin reparar en donde tenía su mano.

"¿Cuál es tu problema, qué acaso no sabes manejar o qué?" – le espeto ella molesta, y él sólo sonrió con autosuficiencia.

"Por supuesto que se manejar linda, es sólo que amo las curvas" – le respondió Ren viéndola sugestivamente, logrando que Pilika bufara de pura frustración.

"Eres demasiado estresante" – dijo ella volviendo su vista a la ventana, a lo que su acompañante sonrió con arrogancia, sabiendo que esa partida la tenía ganada.

"Si soy tan estresante, ¿porque TÚ mano está en mí muslo?" – preguntó él con sorna, logrando que Pilika mirará horrorizada donde se encontraba su mano; retiró su mano como si el contacto con el muslo de él la quemara, logrando que su jefe riera encantado.

"No me había dado cuenta" – respondió ella sobando su mano, como si ésta acabará de recibir un fuerte trauma.

"Ésta bien, si pensar eso te hace sentir mejor, adelante" – le dijo él riendo entre dientes.

"¡No miento!" – chilló ella exasperada, logrando que Ren soltara una sonora carcajada.- "Eres imposible" – dijo Pilika refunfuñando.

"Imposiblemente irresistible" – le dijo él guiñándole un ojo con coquetería.

Antes de que Pilika pudiera replicar algo, Ren señalo un edificio rojo con plateado al final de la calle y le dijo que ya habían llegado.

Dejo el auto para que lo estacionaran y ayudo a Pilika a bajarse del auto, le ofreció su brazo para caminar y ésta lo tomó recelosa.

Entraron al lugar y todas las miradas se posaron en ellos, ocasionando que Pilika se sintiera un poco nerviosa; había algunos hombres en la barra, otros en los sillones y sólo unos pocos sentados en las mesas, las respectivas mujeres de dichos hombres se encontraban sentadas en algunas mesas platicando amenamente; su acompañante la dirigió a una mesa que estaba al lado de la pista de baile.

"Buenas noches, caballeros" – saludó Ren a los 4 hombres que se encontraban sentados en la mesa, estos se levantaron casi automáticamente para saludarlo a él y a Pilika.

Pero uno de ellos, el socio más joven, se entretuvo un poco más que lo demás, al ver la hermosura de la joven que acompañaba a Ren.

"Buena noches, Sr. Tao es bueno verlo de nuevo" – saludó de regresó un hombre de cabello de negro y ojos turquesa, quien después de saludar a Ren dirigió su mirada hacia Pilika.- "¿Puedo preguntar quien es la bella joven que lo acompaña?"

Antes de que Ren pudiera contestar, Pilika se soltó de su brazo y miró con determinación al hombre de hermosos ojos.

"Pilika Usui, estoy rediseñando la rediseñando la imagen de la empresa del Sr. Tao" – dijo ella presentándose, mientras el hombre tomaba su mano y la besaba.

"Un gusto conocerla Srta. Usui, he decir que luce espectacular esta noche" – respondió él mirando a Pilika pícaramente, mas soltó la mano de ésta cuando escuchó a Ren carraspear sonoramente.

"Bueno Tom, ha sido gusto verte de nuevo" – dijo Tao dando por terminado el encuentro, a lo que su joven socio asintió con la cabeza.

Ren y Pilika tomaron asiento en la mesa con los demás socios y hablaron con ellos de la nueva imagen de la empresa, la publicidad, los costos, etc., logrando que algunos de ellos se mostraran recelosos con el proyecto, pero gracias al increíble poder de negociación y el buen trabajo en equipo de Ren y Pilika sus dudas se esfumaron, quedando muy satisfechos con el nuevo proyecto.

Después de haber hablado de lo más importante, ambos se mantuvieron algo alejados de la conversación, Ren pasó su brazo por el respaldo de Pilika y se acerco a ella.

"¿Qué te parece si nos alejamos un poco de aquí?" – le susurro Ren al oído, logrando que a Pilika se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca.

"Sí" – murmuró ella mirándolo a los ojos y él asintió con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie y la ayudaba a levantarse.

"Caballeros, si nos disculpan" – dijo Ren excusándolos, a lo que los demás socios asintieron y siguieron charlando.

Pasó su brazo por la cintura de la bella mujer y la condujo hacia la barra, donde pidió dos margaritas.

"He de decir que… eres muy buena negociando" – dijo Ren viéndola a los ojos, a lo que ella sólo sonrió.

"No lo hubiera logrado sin ti, creo que aun a pesar de lo pedante que eres… formamos un buen equipo" – respondió ella y él sonrió con arrogancia.

"¿Quién sabe, tal vez también seamos un muy buen equipo en la cama, no lo crees?" – dijo él con sorna, logrando que ella riera.

"Siempre pensando en sexo, Tao, tss tss" – lo regañó ella juguetonamente.

"Ya me conoces, soy un lujurioso empedernido" – dijo Ren encogiéndose de hombros.

"Lo dices como si fuera lo más normal del mundo" – bufó ella.

"No es lo más normal del mundo, pero últimamente sí lo es para mí… porque te veo a ti" – respondió él, viéndola con intensidad, a lo que ella se sonrojó un poco y esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

"Aww Ren" – chilló ella con emoción y Ren pensó ilusamente que ya había caído.- "Ya se que estoy bien buena" – dijo Pilika guiñándole un ojo, mientras Ren sólo suspiraba con cansancio, Pilika era una mujer nada fácil.

De pronto una canción lenta comenzó a sonar, haciendo que Ren y Pilika miraran hacia la pista de baile, donde varias parejas se habían parado para bailar.

Ren creyó reconocer la canción, mas no lograba recordar que canción era.

"Se me hace conocida esa canción" – susurro él de pronto.

"Es When a Man Loves a Woman"- dijo Pilika mirando la pista con aire ausente.

Ren volteó a verla y la vio mirando la pista con melancolía, casi se podía decir que la miraba con tristeza, se extraño de verla así, porque el sólo conocía a la Pilika sonriente.

Tomó la mano de la chica sin pensarlo y la apretó contra la suya, logrando que lo mirara un poco sorprendida.

"¿Quieres bailar?" – le preguntó en un susurro y ella asintió.

Se situaron en la pista de baile, y Ren pasó su brazo por la estrecha cintura de ella, Pilika envolvió su mano derecha con la de él, y su otra mano se situó en el hombro de Ren.

Comenzaron a moverse con lentitud, siguiendo el compas de la melodía; Ren miraba con intensidad a la mujer frente a él, mientras ésta se rehusaba a mirarlo.

Ren se sorprendió cuando vio como de los ojos de Pilika comenzaban a caer delgados hilos de agua, más no se detuvo. La mujer frente a él intentaba distraerse con las demás parejas para no tener que enfrentar su penetrante mirada.

La canción terminó y Ren le dio una vuelta a su acompañante, logrando de esa manera verle los ojos a su acompañante, los cuáles se encontraban cristalinos.

Pilika miró con horror a Ren y se soltó de su agarre.

"Si me disculpas" – se excusó ella con un susurrro, mientras se encaminaba rapidamente al baño de damas, pero Ren estaba lejos de hacer como que nada había pasado, siguió a la bella mujer y la espero pacientemente fuera del baño.

La mujer salió después de unos minutos, con la cara limpia y su maquillaje intacto, miró con espanto al hombre que la esperaba e intento huir, pero éste la tomó por la muñeca y la haló hacia él, envolviendo su esbelto cuerpo con sus brazos y su mano acaricio con ternura la cabeza de ella.

"Lo siento mucho" – susurró él contra el cabello de ella.- "Sea lo que sea que te haya pasado, lo siento mucho"

Los ojos de Pilika se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas y hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Ren.

"Gracias" – susurró ella contra su pecho.

"¿Sabes?, detesto ver a las mujeres llorar…" – dijo él separándose un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos.- "Así que ¿porque mejor no te limpio las lágrimas y vamos por las margaritas?" – propusó él mientras le limpiaba con el pulgar sus mejillas, logrando que Pilika riera.

"Me parece una buena idea" – le respondió ella deslumbrando a su jefe con una sonrisa sincera.

Se dirigieron a la barra entre miradas y sonrisas cómplices; ya al llegar, el barman les sirvió sus bebidas, a lo que ambos brindaron por el resto de la velada.

Pilika y Ren charlaron civilizadamente de cosas banales, pero al estar platicando un bostezo delato el cansancio de Pilika, por lo que Ren le ofreció irse ya de la cena, a lo que ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Ambos se despidieron de los socios y salieron del lugar, recogieron el coche y Ren llevó a Pilika a su departamento; la acompaño hasta la puerta y se despidió de ella con un beso húmedo en su mejilla.

Ren llegó a su departamento sumamente confundido, se había olvidado completamente de su plan por la magnética personalidad de Pilika.

Le asombró sobremanera su habilidad para negociar sin mencionar que el verla llorar resultó algo fascinante para él, no por el hecho de que el verla llorar le gustara, para nada, de hecho se había sentido un poco incomodo al verla llorar. Lo que encontraba fascinante eran las diferentes facetas que tenía la bella mujer, ya había conocido a la Pilika sonriente con una genial personalidad, también a la mujer sensual y coqueta, y ahora había conocido a una mujer vulnerable a quien seguramente habían lastimado mucho, hace tiempo…

Le intrigaba saber que le había sucedido a Pilika, más de lo estaba dispuesto a admitir; pero no podía tener mas distracciones, ni dejarse llevar por la personalidad de Pilika… ¡no señor!, debía seguir firme en el plan.

Pilika sentía algo extraño formarse en su pecho, era algo cálido, sin duda alguna había disfrutado mucho de la velada, pero no tanto como la cálida mano de Ren envolviendo la suya, o el improvisado abrazo que éste le había dado.

Se encontraba algo conmocionada, esa canción había traído a su mente recuerdos dolorosos, que aún a pesar de haber cicatrizado con el paso de los años, aún dolían.

Sabía que había sido una completa imprudencia de su parte dejar que Ren la viera vulnerable, era por eso mismo que debía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y actuar como siempre.

Se metió a la cama con Ren Tao habitando su mente y se dejo llevar por Morfeo.

Al día siguiente ambos magantes se reunieron en la mañana en la oficina de Ren Tao como ya era costumbre. Hablaron de los avances del día anterior y también de lo que los socios esperaban del nuevo diseño.

Entre mas hablaban, mas se daban cuenta que había algo diferente, algo había cambiado, el ambiente no se sentía igual. Se había establecido una confianza casi invisible, una complicidad casi imperceptible por otros, pero no por ellos.

"Ya cambiando de tema Pilika, ¿estás comiendo en la cafetería?" – preguntó Ren mirándola con curiosidad.

"Si, ¿Por qué la pregunta?" – preguntó ella terminando de guardar los diseños en su bolso.

"Hum… por nada en especial" – dijo él mientras se quedaba con aire pensativo. - "Es solo que yo voy a comer al restaurante que esta una cuadra de aquí, y me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme" – terminó de decir él bajo la mirada curiosa de Pilika.

"¿Ren Tao, quiere que lo acompañe a comer?" – preguntó ella con burla y Ren esbozo una sonrisa torcida al darse cuenta que no todo había cambiado.

"Así es, te estoy proporcionando ese honor" – respondió él con petulancia arrancándole una carcajada a la mujer frente a él.

"Esta bien Tao, ¿a que hora te veo allá?" – preguntó ella con una sonrisa pícara.

"¿Cómo que a que hora me ves allá?, nos iremos juntos de aquí" – respondió Ren haciéndose el ofendido.

"¿Tanto añoras mi compañía?" – preguntó ella con sorna logrando que él riera entre dientes.

"Pilika ya has de saber que añoro demasiado tu compañía… en mi cama" – dijo él, logrando que la joven riera encantada.

"Pues te diré Tao, que a como vas, puede ser que obtengas mi compañía en tu cama" – le dijo ella mientras le guiñaba un ojo con coquetería.

"¡Alabado sea el Señor, voy por el buen camino!"- exclamo él viendo al techo y abriendo los brazos, logrando que Pilika riera entre dientes.

"Bueno Tao, te veré en el lobby a las 2:15, ok?" – le dijo ella mientras abría la puerta.

"Si, mi general" – dijo Ren haciendo un saludo de soldado, logrando que Pilika lo fulminara con la mirada y le sacara la lengua.

Pilika salió de la oficina de Ren, y se recargo en la puerta de ésta, cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras una sonrisa sincera se comenzaba a extender por su rostro.

Tal vez… el amor no era tan malo.

* * *

_Notas de Autora:_

_¡Hola! jiji me volví a desaparecer, en verdad lo siento, pero este semestre estuvo insoportable t.t, y en este momento estoy en finales D:! pero me di un tiempito para actualizar y tener a mis hermosas/os lectores contentos :D_

_Ya se revelaron más cosas en este chapter, ¿Que le habrá pasado a Pilika? y ¿Porque Ren se olvida tanto de su plan? Las cosas se irán revelando poco a poco en los próximos capítulos :D_

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews :D Ya saben cualquier comentario, queja, sugerencia siempre son bien recibidos, y aquí entre nos, la mejor forma de hacer que actualicemos más rápido jajaja (:_

_Se despide con cariño, Clio_


	4. El que juega con fuego, se quema

**El que juega con fuego, se quema**

* * *

Firmaba un papel y miraba el reloj. Firmaba otro papel y miraba el reloj. Bufó molesto y volvió a mirar el reloj.

2:10 p.m.

Faltaban cinco minutos para que él y Pilika se vieran en lobby. Refunfuño por estar tan ansioso de estar a solas con la hermosa mujer, y se recordó a si mismo su plan maestro. Por que la fase fricción estaba a punto de subir de nivel, ya no serían tan sólo toques accidentales, haría a la chica desear que él la tocara y él, como el buen caballero que era, lo haría. Ya había conseguido invitarla a comer, esa era una salida demasiado 'light' para su gusto. Pero serviría para adentrarse más en el tablero de juego. Pero definitivamente una salida ganadora, sería ir a cenar a un lugar romántico, con dos copas de vino como inicio y cerrar con broche de oro la velada, al invitarla a su departamento y dejar que la tensión sexual acumulada se terminará de la manera más placentera posible.

Sonrió con arrogancia al pensar en lo bien estructurado que estaba su plan, pero su sonrisa se borró al recordar que la velada anterior su plan había quedado en el olvido al ver a Pilika tan vulnerable. Debía de ser más cuidadoso, de no dejarse envolver por la personalidad de la bella mujer. Pero Ren Tao no podía negar, que sentía una enorme curiosidad de saber que era lo que Pilika guardaba tan celosamente en su corazón de hielo. Alguien la había lastimado, de eso no había duda alguna, pero ¿Quién?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Quién seria tan ingeniosamente inteligente para haber logrado traspasar la muralla de hielo que era ella? o ¿Sería acaso que ella no siempre había sido así de fría?, ¿Acaso el hombre que la lastimo fue el culpable por el cual había comenzado a tener amantes de una sola noche?

Todas esas dudad surgieron en cuestión de segundos en la mente del magnate empresarial Ren Tao, quien sacudió su cabeza para intentar despejar esas preguntas estúpidas. Se puso de pie con elegancia y salió de su oficina, le dijo a su secretaria que saldría a comer y se dirigió al lobby.

2:15 p.m.

Se recargo en la puerta y sacó un cigarrillo, mientras esperaba a Pilika.

**&.&.&**

2:20 p.m.

¡Rayos!, era la única palabra que habitaba la mente de Pilika, quien corría como alma que lleva el demonio. Se le había hecho tarde, y seguramente el Señor-Soy-Puntual ya estaría allí y no dudaría en echarle en cara su miserable tardanza de cinco minutos.

Salió del elevador y lo busco con la mirada y lo encontró reclinado en la puerta, fumando un cigarrillo. Pilika creyó que moriría de un orgasmo, Ren se veía sumamente sensual fumando. 'Todo un chico malo' pensó la esbelta mujer y esbozo una sonrisa torcida cuando pensamientos nada puros asaltaron su mente. _'Mmm, un chico malo que hace cosas malas, ¿me hará cosas malas a mí?'_ pensaba la hermosa mujer mientras se acercaba al hombre quien se acababa de convertir en el nuevo protagonista de sus fantasías.

"Hum, siento la tardanza, me entretuve con Tamao" – se disculpo ella.

"Ven, vamos" – fue lo único que él hombre frente a ella dijo, mientras le ofrecía su mano. Ella se sonrojó y algo desconfiada, la tomó mientras él la encaminaba por las transitadas calles de Tokyo al restaurante que él solía frecuentar.

La mirada de ella estaba llena de incomprensión, mientras la mirada de él se mantenía fija hacia el frente. El camino hacia el restaurante fue reinado por un agradable silencio que los envolvió.

**&.&.&**

Cuando llegaron, no tardaron en pasarlos a una mesa, la cual estaba al lado de la ventana, y ofrecerles algo de beber. Ambos pidieron una copa de vino y se sonrieron con complicidad cuando lo dijeron al mismo tiempo. Ordenaron sus respectivos platillos y el mesero se fue, dejándolos solos, en medio de sus pensamientos.

"Bonito lugar" – dijo Pilika intentando entablar una conversación.

"Ya sabes, tengo buenos gustos" – respondió él con su habitual arrogancia, logrando que Pilika rodará los ojos y él riera encantado.- "Sabes que me adoras Pilika"

"Uff Tao, no tienes idea" – dijo ella con sarcasmo, arrancándole otra carcajada.

"Ya poniéndonos serios" – dijo él cambiando de semblante, mientras le tomaba la mano a la mujer frente a él, logrando que ella se sonrojara desconcertada.- "Quería preguntarte si… ¿te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo el viernes por la noche?" – le preguntó mirándola con intensidad.

"No lo se, Tao. Dime ¿que planeas?"- le preguntó ella con suspicacia, logrando que el sonriera mentalmente: Pilika no era nada tonta.

"Nada en especial, sólo sexo desenfrenado" – le respondió él con sorna, logrando que ella bajara un poco la guardia y riera.

"Mmm, no lo sé, ¿cree poder complacerme Señor Tao?"- preguntó ella con sensualidad, logrando que Ren sintiera una agradable corriente eléctrica en su parte sur.

"Te llevaré hasta el sol, mientras rompemos la cama" – le respondió él con voz ronca.

"Mmm, delicioso" – le ronroneo ella y Ren sintió el ardor de una erección formándose bajo sus pantalones.

"Estas jugando con fuego, Pilika" – le advirtió Ren con la mirada oscurecida por el deseo.

"Pues quémame" – lo reto ella con una sonrisa desafiante, logrando que Ren esbozara una sonrisa torcida.

"No sabes lo que me estas pidiendo" – le dijo él, con un brillo fugaz en su mirada.

"Sí lo sé, y me atendré a las consecuencias, Tao. Quémame" – lo volvió a retar ella, mientras él seguía esbozando su sonrisa torcida.

Ren tomó la mano de Pilika por debajo de la mesa y la puso encima de su erección. Dejando a la bella mujer frente a él con una 'O' en sus labios. Pero Pilika no se intimidaría por haber logrado que su jefe tuviera una erección, por favor, erecciones había visto y sentido muchas. Pero saber que le causaba tanto placer a su jefe con solo una platica caliente, la hacia sentirse poderosa. Cerró su mano encima de la erección de Ren y este soltó un gruñido, que después disimulo con una tos, Pilila rió encantada, y Ren encontró su risa como un sonido sumamente sensual.

No lo negaba, estaba sorprendido, que Pilika no se hubiera echado para atrás. Pero lo que quería averiguar era que tan lejos estaba dispuesta a llegar Pilika con él, siendo que estaban en un lugar publico.

"Vaya, Tao, veo que tienes un buen equipo" – le ronroneo ella mientras cerraba más su mano alrededor de la erección del hombre frente a ella, logrando que este se mordiera el labio inferior con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos.- "Dime amor, traes cambio de ropa, porque creo que lo necesitarás" – le susurró ella mientas comenzaba a mover su mano arriba-abajo. Ren sólo fue capaz de seguir mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras intentaba no correrse. Pilika aumento el ritmo y Ren supo que estaba perdido, estaba a punto de terminar, pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Pilika se detuvo.

Ren abrió los ojos desconcertado y se topo con la mirada burlona de Pilika. ¡Maldición! La muy desgraciada había jugado con él.

"Eres cruel" – le recrimino él aun con la voz ronca, logrando que ella riera.

"¡Oh vamos, Tao!, me vas a decir que traías cambio de ropa" – le dijo ella juguetonamente.

"Pues no, pero eso era lo de menos" – le dijo él, ya más tranquilo.

"No te preocupes, Ren, nunca dejó sin terminar lo que empiezo" – le ronroneo ella con sensualidad.

"¿Eso es un sí, a la cena de el viernes?" – le preguntó él.

"Pues se podría decir que sí" – le dijo ella riendo.

"Excelente" – le respondió él.

En eso llegó el mesero, con sus dos copas de vino y con su comida. Ren propuso hacer un brindis y Pilika asintió mientras sonreía.

"Por…" – el brindis de Ren quedó inconcluso ya que Pilika lo interrumpió.

"Por que no te corriste" – brindó ella riendo de buena gana, logrando que Ren riera también, ambos brindaron por eso, y comieron en medio de risas y miradas cómplices.

Cuando terminaron de comer, pidieron la cuenta y Pilika insistió en pagarla ella, diciendo que era lo menos que podía hacer después de haberlo 'dejado con las ganas', logrando que Ren riera y accediera a dejarla pagar, no sin antes hacerla prometer que lo recompensaría por haberlo dejado así, a lo que ella rió de buena gana, asegurándole que la próxima vez si lo dejaría terminar.

**&.&.&**

Caminaron tomados de la mano, de regreso a la oficina. Pilika le contaba a Ren que tenía un hermano y que era de Hokkaido. Ren la escuchaba contar anécdotas de su familia y reía de forma ocasional cuando ella contaba algunas de sus travesuras infantiles.

Cuando subieron al elevador, era Ren quien le contaba a Pilika que tenía una hermana mayor, y de que como su padre le había dejado la empresa. Pilika escuchaba atentamente al hombre frente a ella y pudo darse cuenta que bajo el exterior frío de Ren, se encontraba un hombre que intentaba hacer sentir a su padre orgulloso de él.

Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y volvieron a su trabajo.

**&.&.&**

Pilika escuchaba a Tamao sin escucharla. Su mente estaba lejos, muy lejos. Su mente estaba con Ren en el restaurante en el que se verían el viernes, imaginando como sería la velada. Dios era testigo, que ella no deseaba enamorarse, no, no después de lo que le había pasado, había jurado no volverse a enamorar nunca. Pero con Ren… era diferente, siempre encontraba la manera de fastidiarla y hacerla reír al mismo tiempo, sin mencionar lo bien que se sentía ser envuelta entre sus brazos y dejarse consolar por él, también cabía destacar que sentía su libido al máximo cuando estaba con él y las ganas de querer hacerle cosas malas estaba en su nivel más alto.

Sí, sin duda alguna, su corazón estaba cayendo por Ren Tao. Y ella no estaba haciendo nada por evitarlo.

Pero Pilika sabía que no podía dejarse caer. No de nuevo. No arriesgaría a su corazón de esa manera. Si Ren Tao estaba destinado a ser uno más de sus amantes de una sola noche, que así fuera. Pero por Dios que lucharía por que sólo fuera eso, uno más, y nada más.

**&.&.&**

Ren veía sin ver los papeles que tenía que revisar y entregar a su secretaria. Su mente estaba lejos, muy lejos. Su mente estaba con Pilika en su departamento, imaginando como sería hacerle el amor. ¿Hacerle el amor?, ¡¿Pero en que demonios estaba pensando?!, él no le hacía el amor a nadie, él sólo tenía sexo casual, encuentros de una sola noche. Después de 'ella' jamás le había vuelto a hacer el amor a nadie, se había prometido no volverle a hacer el amor a nadie, porque todas eran iguales. Pero con Pilika… se sentía diferente, siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas y después arreglar todo con una sonrisa, su felicidad siempre alcanzaba sus ojos y de alguna forma… estaba alcanzando su corazón, sin mencionar que la deseaba tanto que le dolía, deseaba tener su esbelto cuerpo gimiendo bajo el suyo.

Sí, sin duda alguna, su corazón estaba cayendo por Pilika Usui. Y él no estaba haciendo nada por evitarlo.

Pero Ren sabía que no podía dejarse caer. No de nuevo. No arriesgaría su orgullo y dignidad de esa manera. Debía de mantener el plan firme, por sobre todas las cosas y dejar que Pilika sólo forme una más en su lista de conquistas, una más, y nada más.

**&.&.&**

Los días pasaron con tranquilidad y cada vez era más notoria la tensión que se sentía entre Ren y Pilika. Ambos lo sabían y aguardaban con ansía su encuentro de esa noche.

Aún a pesar de que Pilika llevaba trabajando para él dos semanas, en esa semana había logrado conocerla un poco más. Por ejemplo se había dado cuenta que no le gustaban los días nublados, que tomaba cafeína para aguantar todo el día y que la persona que más admiraba era su mamá. Pilika tampoco se quedaba atrás, en esa semana había descubierto que a Ren le gustaban los días lluviosos, que no le gustaba el té y que algún día esperaba tener la empresa como la tuvo su padre antes de morir.

Ambos se estaban conociendo y les estaba gustando, más de lo que estuvieran dispuestos a admitir, lo que estaban conociendo del uno al otro.

**&.&.&**

Ren fue a ver a Pilika a su oficina. Tocó la puerta dos veces y un leve 'adelante' lo hizo abrir la puerta. Pilika se encontraba rodeada de papeles, se veía sumamente concentrada dibujando. Ren carraspeo para llamar un poco su atención y ella levantó la mirada desconcertada.

"¿Se te ofrece algo?" – le preguntó ella al ver que él no hablaba.

"¿Sigue en pie lo de esta noche?" – le preguntó él con cautela.

"Pues que yo sepa sí, ya que no te he cancelado ni nada, ¿o sí?" – le respondió ella con sarcasmo a lo que él sonrió con arrogancia.

"Por supuesto que no, creo que eres conciente de lo afortunada que eres al salir conmigo" – le dijo él con petulancia a lo que ella rió de buena gana.

"Claro que lo sé, Tao. Sé que no sales con casi nadie y el que te haga el favor me hace afortunada, lo sé." – le dijo ella con sorna, logrando que él riera.

"Pasaré por ti a las 8:15, ¿esta bien?" – le preguntó él, y se sintió como un adolescente.

"Hum, a las 8:15 esta bien…"- le respondió ella con una sonrisa, Ren asintió y estaba a punto de salir pero la voz de Pilika lo detuvo. – "Tao…"

Ren volteó a verla y vio que ella titubeaba.

"Vamos Pilika, sólo dilo" – le dijo él con sorna.

"¿Qué tan lejos planeas llegar conmigo esta noche?" – le preguntó ella y él la miró sorprendido, no se esperaba esa pregunta.

"Hum… pues no lo sé" – le respondió él y se rascó la cabeza algo nervioso.- "Sólo hasta donde tú estés dispuesta a llegar, nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieras"- le dijo él y se sintió como un idiota cursi al decir eso.

Pilika rió de buena gana y le dijo que debió de a ver visto su cara. Ren la miró desconcertado y al entender que estaba pasando refunfuño molesto. Pero antes de que Pilika pudiera reír de nuevo, él ya la tenía pegada a él.

"¡Oh vamos, Tao!, era una broma, bien sabes que prometí que te recompensaría" – le ronroneo ella al oído, mientras que con una mano acariciaba la entrepierna del hombre frente a ella. Ren sintió el ardor de una erección formándose bajo sus pantalones y gruño. Ella no jugaría con él dos veces. Antes de que Pilika pudiera hacer algo más, Ren la tomo de las muñecas y la pegó contra la pared, dejándola muy sorprendida. Puso su rodilla entre las piernas de ella para separarlas y Pilika tragó grueso, al ver la sonrisa torcida que Ren le estaba dedicando.

"_Me va a hacer cosas malas"_ pensó la hermosa mujer y en automático se sintió húmeda. Ren acaricio las piernas de Pilika e introdujo su mano debajo del vestido de esta, tomo los bordes de su ropa interior y se la quito. Pilika sintió que dejaba de respirar cuando sintió la mano de Ren acariciándole su intimidad.

"Estas húmeda" – le susurro él en su oído, para después besar con sensualidad el lóbulo de su oreja.

Pilika sintió como los dedos de él se adentraban en ella y gimió contra su hombro, logrando que Ren gruñera, estaba tan excitado que le dolía. Comenzó a bombear sus dedos dentro de ella, masturbándola. Pilika comenzó a suspirar y a gemir, casi no sintió cuando Ren introdujo un dedo más dentro de ella, mordió su labio inferior con fuerza y sus paredes apretaron los dedos de Ren, indicándole que ya iba a llegar. Pero al igual que ella había hecho con él, antes de que Pilika terminara, Ren retiró sus dedos y los lamió frente a la escéptica mirada de Pilika.

Pilika lo miró enojada y él sólo le sonrió burlonamente. Bufó molesta e hizo ademan de irse pero antes de que ella pudiera irse, Ren la tomo por la cintura con posesividad y la pego con poca delicadeza a la pared.

"Esta noche, nada evitará que te haga mía" – le susurró contra sus labios con voz ronca, antes de besarla con brusquedad. Le mordió el labio inferior y Pilika gimió de dolor, pero su gemido se ahogó en su garganta cuando la boca de Ren volvió a cubrir la suya y su lengua la penetró sin pedirle permiso. Probó el sabor metálico de su sangre, saboreo su paladar, jugo con su lengua y recorrió cada recoveco de la boca de Pilika. Pronto el beso comenzó a perder intensidad y solo fueron roces de labios.

Ren abrió los ojos con lentitud y vio como el pecho de Pilika se subía y bajaba con rapidez, tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios hinchados, sin mencionar algo de sangre en el labio inferior debido a la mordida que le había dado. Pilika abrió los ojos y chocó con la mirada ambarina de Ren mirándola con deseo y lujuria.

Ren se separó se Pilika y se fue hasta la puerta.

"8:15" – le dijo con voz ronca antes de salir. Pilika lo vio salir y se dejo caer contra el suelo y suspiró extasiada mientras que la palabra 'Guao' se repetía en su mente.

Se puso de pie y de repente cayo en cuenta de algo.

"¡Hey! El bastardo se llevó mi ropa interior" – dijo en voz alta, mientras una boba sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Comenzó a acomodar los bocetos que tenía para irse a su departamento a arreglar.

4:30 p.m.

Tenía suficiente tiempo para arreglarse de tal manera que Ren Tao quisiera arrancarle la ropa en ese instante.

* * *

_Notas de Autora:_

_Hola a todos (:! en verdad lo siento por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero he tenido varios inconvenientes por allí D: primero les diré mi excusa por excelencia: La prepa D:! Es que en verdad, si el semestre anterior fue horrible, este esta espantoso! sin contar que me gusta hacerla de superwoman y me metí al simulacro de diputados, lo cual es más trabajo para mí -.- sin mencionar las enormes cantidades de tarea que me dejan D: pero en fin; eso, con un montón de cosas más que me han pasado, cosas nada agradables debo de decir, pero en fin, ahorita estoy de vacaciones y me di un tiempo para actualizar :D_

_Este capitulo estuvo demás HOT! Es que no sé, tenía ganas de algo de picor jaja (: y decidí darle un poco de sabor a la situación! .. pues en este chapter vimos que al parecer a Ren también lo lastimaron y por eso es así :/ pero wuu si este chapter estuvo picosito espérense a el siguente jojo :D!_

_La verdad no se cuando pueda volver a actualizar, pronto entrare en finales y la veo un poco complicada :/ pero ya saben que mi motivación son los reviews así que .. (jaja todo el chantaje) no, no se crean :D bueno si, jaja mi motivación son los reviews, pero como quiera actualizare cuando tenga tiempo :D_

_Aww en verdad muchas gracias por los reviews :D_

_Bueno sin más ni mas, me despido, se cuidan y no olviden dejar sus comments ;)!_


	5. Cediendo al deseo

**Cediendo al deseo**

* * *

Pilika llego a su departamento con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Se desvistió dejando un camino de ropa desde el recibidor hasta su recamara. Se ducho con esmero, pensando en todo lo que ella y Ren harían después de la cena, sintiendo de esa forma un agradable hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. Envolvió su esbelta figura en una toalla y se paro frente a su closet con una sonrisa maliciosa. Se puso la ropa interior más sensual que tenía.

Tomo en sus manos su vestido rojo, el cuál era un fino vestido de tirantes delgados. Dos triángulos de seda roja cubrían sus senos y debajo de ellos un fino listón negro la rodeaba, debido a esto una cuarta parte de su espalda estaba al descubierto. El resto del vestido caía flojo sobre su esbelto cuerpo hasta cinco centímetros arriba de sus rodillas, dejando al descubierto la cremosa piel de sus muslos.

Dejo su larga cabellera azulada caer por su espalda en ondas y dejo su flequillo de lado, dándole un aspecto tierno y sensual. Se maquilló levemente y a sus ojos los delineo de negro, logrando resaltar de esta manera, su tono celeste. Untó en su boca un labial rojo fuego. Se coloco por ultimo sus accesorios y se roció perfume.

Escucho el timbre y vio su reloj.

8:15 p.m.

¿Tanto se había tardado en arreglarse?... pero, ¡si ni siquiera estaba lista! Como no quería que Ren la viera antes de estar completamente lista, le grito que debajo del tapete había una llave, y escucho como se abría la puerta.

"¡Pasa, no tardo!" – le dijo ella desde su recamara.

Ren cerró la puerta detrás de si, y vio el camino de ropa regada por el suelo, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo al ver su sostén entre la ropa y una sonrisa torcida adorno su bello rostro. Se fue hacia la sala y se sentó en el sillón más próximo a él, para esperar a Pilika.

Pilika se puso sus zapatos negros de tacón en punta y su gabardina negra, la cual le cubría todo el vestido, se miro al espejo y sonrió satisfecha de la imagen que este le devolvía. Salió de su habitación y vio a Ren sentado, este se paro casi de inmediato cuando escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse.

En cuanto Ren se puso de pie y Pilika pudo observarlo de pies a cabeza, se le hizo agua la boca. Ren lucía simplemente de orgasmo. Llevaba un impecable pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa azul marino haciéndole juego. Como la camisa la llevaba por dentro le daba un aire de niño bueno, pero al verle su mirada ámbar llena de deseo, sabías que era un niño malo. Su loción llenaba si piedad las fosas nasales de Pilika quien creía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Y Ren no se quedaba atrás, en cuanto vio salir a Pilika con su gabardina negra, el pervertido pensamiento de que tal vez no trajera nada debajo había logrado excitarlo de tal manera, que estaba considerando seriamente no ir a cenar y quedarse allí hasta hacerla gritar su nombre.

Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron con nerviosismo al notar que ambos estaban ansiosos por la velada.

"¿Lista?" – le preguntó Ren con una sonrisa torcida, mientras le ofrecía el brazo y ella asentía con la cabeza. Dios era testigo que lo había intentado pero Ren simplemente tenía que decir algo del camino de ropa tirada.- "¿Y dime Pilika, todos tus sostenes son así o son diferentes?" – le pregunto él con sorna señalando el brassier que estaba tirado, logrando que la mujer que le tomaba el brazo se sonrojara.

"No lo sé, eso tendrás que averiguarlo más tarde, ¿no lo crees?" – le ronroneo ella cerca del cuello, logrando que Ren sonriera excitado. Touché para Pilika.

Ambos se dirigieron al auto de Ren y se pusieron en marcha hacia el restaurante.

**&.&.&**

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, Ren le abrió la puerta del auto a Pilika y le ofreció su mano, a lo que ella la tomó con una sonrisa.

El restaurante era simplemente espectacular, frente a ellos estaba una pista de baile, detrás de ella el bar y a ambos costados de ésta estaban las mesas, sobre las cuales había una vela y una rosa, dándole al lugar un toque de romanticismo.

Un mesero los atendió y los pasó rápidamente a una mesa que se encontraba frente a la pista de baile. Antes de sentarse Pilika se quito la gabardina negra que traía y la colgó detrás de su silla, todo bajo la lujuriosa mirada de Ren, quien no dejaba de imaginarse a si mismo llevándose a Pilika a un rincón oscuro del restaurante para arrancarle ese vestido y hacerla suya una y otra y otra vez. Pilika sonrió satisfecha cuando vio la cara de deslumbramiento total que Ren tenía y tomo asiento. No tardaron en atenderlos y traerles el menú, mientras el mesero les ofrecía algo de beber.

"Yo quiero un vodka de cereza, por favor" – pidió Pilika con amabilidad.

"Yo un escocés doble" – pidió Ren, mientras el mesero anotaba y asentía con la cabeza para después retirarse.

Se miraron fijamente, ámbar y celeste chocando con la intensidad de sol y mar, y se sonrieron con nerviosismo, de fondo la música sonaba y en la pista de baile las personas se movían con sensualidad con sus parejas al compás de la música.

"¿Te gusta el tango?" – le preguntó Pilika a Ren, al ver bailar a las personas en la pista con sensualidad.

"Puedes apostarlo" – le dijo Ren con arrogancia, al ver la cara de sorpresa de ella.

"Que raro, nunca creí que te gustará bailar" – le dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo saltar la vena de competitividad de Ren.

"Pues te demostrare que además de ser excelente en la cama, soy un excelente bailarín" – le dijo Ren logrando que la mujer frente a él riera, cosa que logro arrancarle una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía su mano, la cual ella tomo gustosa.

_*Recomendación musical: __Gotan Project - Santa María (Del Buen Ayre)*_

Ambos se encaminaron a la pista de baile, él con seguridad y decisión y ella con curiosidad e saber como bailaba. La mano de él se adueño de la cintura de ella, y la acerco bruscamente hacia él, logrando que ella se asustara un poco. La mano de ella se poso en su hombro, y su mano libre tomó la de él y se sorprendió al sentir la calidez que desprendía. Ren comenzó a moverse con elegancia y sensualidad cuando la música comenzó a sonar. Pilika se sorprendió al darse cuenta que él no bailaba nada mal, de hecho bailaba muy bien, la manera posesiva en la que la sujetaba y la sensualidad que desprendía en cada movimiento hacían que sintiera más calor del que debería.

Sólo podían sentir a sus cuerpos juntándose y separándose, exigiéndose y entregándose. Acariciándose con brusca delicadeza. En cuestión de minutos habían dejado de ser Ren Tao magnate del mundo empresarial y Pilika Usui magnate del mundo de la moda, a ser sólo él y ella, y el resto del mundo.

Ren le dio una vuelta a Pilika y éste se sorprendió cuando ella quedo de espaldas y tomó las manos de él, las cuales colocó en su cadera mientras se meneaba con sensualidad e iba bajando lentamente hasta el piso, donde extendió una pierna. Ren la subió con lentitud, acariciándola mientras lo hacía, la volteó con brusquedad y se apodero de su pierna, la cual colocó sobre su cadera, la inclino un poco hacia abajo, logrando que su cabeza quedara sobre el valle de sus pechos. La música dejo de sonar.

Lentamente fue acercando a Pilika hacia él nuevamente, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y sus rostros eran separados por tan sólo unos milímetros. Los ojos ámbar de Ren se posaron sobre los labios rojos de ella, los cuales se veían sumamente jugosos, y se le hizo agua la boca. Pilika miró los labios carnosos de él y suspiró. Y eso fue todo lo que él necesito para chocar sus labios con los de ella en un beso salvaje.

Pilika le mordió el labio inferior con fiereza, logrando que él gimiera y abriera la boca, dándole acceso a su lengua para invadir su boca sin permiso. Saboreo cada recoveco de su boca y movió sus labios con insistencia sobre los de él. Ella marcaba un ritmo exigente y salvaje en el beso y Ren sólo se podía limitar a seguirla y entregarle con la misma pasión. Pronto el oxígeno se volvió una fuerte necesidad y se separaron.

Los labios de ella estaban hinchados y los de él también. Se miraron con intensidad y encontraron lo mismo en la mirada del otro: lujuria. Los ojos de él parecían dos soles quemándose y los de ella un cielo cayéndose.

Ren la tomó posesivamente por la cintura y se encaminaron a la mesa bajo las miradas de reojo que les echaban las otras parejas en la pista de baile. Ambos se sentaron en sus lugares y en eso llegó el mesero con sus bebidas y platillos.

Comieron entre sonrisas torcidas y miradas pícaras.

"No creí que bailaras tan bien" – le dijo ella en un ataque de sinceridad.

"Puedo decir lo mismo de ti" – le respondió él con una sonrisa torcida.

"¿También eres así en la cama?" – le preguntó ella con la voz cargada de deseo.

"¿Así como?" – le preguntó él sin entender, logrando que ella riera.

"Así como bailaste" – le dijo ella con sencillez.

"¿Y como baile, según tu modo ver?" – le preguntó el mordazmente, quería escucharla decirlo.

"Con pasión, fue algo salvaje, rudo en el buen sentido" – le respondió ella, logrando que el ego masculino se elevara hasta el infinito y más allá.

"Vaya, creo que te ocasione un orgasmo" – le dijo él con arrogancia, logrando que ella riera.

"¡Oh tesoro!, eso será en unas cuantas horas más" – le dijo ella guiñándole un ojo, logrando que Ren se excitara.

"Como me gustaría controlar el tiempo" – le respondió él y ella esbozo una sonrisa torcida.

"Pues lamento informarte que no puedes controlar el tiempo, pero lo que si puedes hacer es pedir la cuenta para irnos a un lugar más privado" – le dijo ella con coquetería y no pasaron más de dos segundos cuando Ren ya había levantado la mano para pedirle al mesero la cuenta.

El mesero les entrego la cuenta y Ren no dejo a Pilika pagar ni un centavo. Ambos se dirigieron al auto de Ren, el cual los llevaría al departamento de él. Se podía sentir la tensión sexual en el ambiente, Ren y Pilika evitaban tocarse a todo costa, pues sabían que si lo hacían terminarían haciéndolo allí mismo. Un semáforo en rojo detuvo su trayecto y Ren aprovecho esto para mirar a Pilika, quien jugaba con los bordes de su vestido.

Se veía un poco nerviosa y eso la hacía verse tan adorable, que tuvo el impulso de besarla. Obedeciendo el impulso de besarla, se quito el cinturón y se estiro hacia ella, le levanto el mentón y junto sus labios con los de ella, dejando a la mujer muy sorprendida. No fue un beso apasionado ni salvaje. Fueron simplemente roces de labios. Sus labios danzaban con sensualidad sobre los del otro. La luz verde del semáforo los ilumino y Ren se separo de ella para retomar el volante.

El silencio que se formo a continuación del beso, no fue incomodo, de hecho resulto agradable.

**&.&.&**

Llegaron al edificio de departamentos y Ren le abrió la puerta del auto a Pilika, la tomo de la mano y la condujo hacia el interior del edificio. Una vez en el elevador, el silencio reino mientras los pisos iban ascendiendo, los ojos de ambos se encontraban fijos en las puertas del elevador, las cuales ansiaban que se abrieran.

Al fin llegaron al piso de Ren y este condujo a Pilika por el pasillo, abrió la puerta de su departamento y entraron en silencio tomados de las manos. Pilika observo el elegante departamento y sonrió pensando que le iba mucho a Ren.

"¿Quieres una copa de vino?" – le preguntó él, tratando de aliviar un poco la tensión.

"Claro" – respondió con una sonrisa.

Ren le dio su copa y ambos hicieron un brindis _'por el resto de la velada'_. Ambos dieron un pequeño sorbo, sin dejar de mirarse con intensidad. Pilika se sentó en la mesa y dejo su copa a un lado, miró a Ren insinuantemente y este sonrió con arrogancia mientras negaba con la cabeza. Se tomó lo que quedaba en su copa y la dejo donde estaba la de Pilika.

Se situó frente a la bella mujer y pego su frente a la de ella, mientras cerraba los ojos. Pilika podía sentir su cálido aliento hacerle cosquillas a sus labios y suspiro extasiada. Ren sonrió al oírla y sentirla suspirar y su boca se dirigió hacia el oído de la chica, donde mordió con sensualidad el lóbulo de su oreja.

"Creo que ya es hora de que te ocasione un orgasmo" – le ronroneo él, logrando que Pilika se humedeciera.

Ren dejó de jugar con el lóbulo de la chica para tomar una silla y sentarse frente a la mujer. Sus manos se apoderaron de las pantorrillas de esta, las cuales masajeo mientras iba ascendiendo hasta llegar a sus muslos. Pilika jadeo al sentir las manos de Ren debajo de su vestido y este esbozo una sonrisa torcida cuando tomo los bordes de su ropa interior y se la quito con lentitud.

Poso sus manos en las rodillas de ella y la incito a que abriera las piernas para él. Pilika dejo de respirar por un momento cuando sintió a Ren abriéndole las piernas con tortuosa lentitud y se sonrojó con fuerza. Ren le abría cada vez más y más las piernas, dejándola totalmente expuesta a él.

Ren le levantó el vestido lo suficiente para ver lo que quería ver. Levanto la cara sólo para ver a Pilika con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas y respirando agitadamente. Hundió su rostro en la intimidad de la mujer y soplo al punto sonrosado que sobresalía, logrando que ella se estremeciera e hiciera ademan de querer cerrar las piernas a lo que él la detuvo poniendo ambas manos en cada muslo. Continúo con su labor paseando su lengua en círculos por su clítoris y los músculos de la cara de Pilika se contrajeron de placer, gimió sonoramente y sus manos aferraron la cabeza del hombre frente a ella. Dejo de jugar con su clítoris para adentrar su lengua en ella, mientras Pilika gemía al sentir la lengua de Ren entrar y salir de ella. Sentía una tensión brutal en su vientre y supo que no aguantaría, por lo que movió su cadera con el afán de alcanzar su culminación. Ren entendió lo que ella quería y paso a un frenético aleteo, que terminó por enloquecerla logrando que en cuestión de segundos ella se abandonara al inmenso placer del orgasmo recorrerla.

Se quedó viendo estrellitas por unos segundos para después quedar flácida, abrió los ojos y vio que Ren la miraba con intensidad. Ahora era su turno. Se bajó de la mesa y se sentó a horcajadas encima de él. Sintió el bulto en los pantalones de Ren contra su intimidad y gimió mientras se restregaba sobre ella, logrando que Ren jadeara extasiado. No aguantando más, se apodero de la boca del que le había ocasionado placer apenas unos minutos e invadió su boca con su lengua en un beso salvaje, lleno de pasión y lujuria. Las manos de Pilika vagaron al torso de él, donde desabotono su camisa con rapidez, y pasó sus manos por el ascendiendo desde su ombligo hasta sus hombros con lentitud, sintiendo como los músculos de Ren se contraían bajo sus palmas.

Le quitó la camisa por los hombros y su boca descendió hacia el lóbulo de su oreja, el cual beso y lamio lentamente, ocasionándole pequeños espasmos a Ren, quien abrazaba a Pilika por la cintura. Las manos de Ren removieron con desespero la molesta gabardina de Pilika, la cual recién se daba cuenta aun traía puesta. Sus manos vagaron al cierre del vestido, el cual bajo con lentitud, acariciando la piel desnuda que quedaba al descubierto.

Los senos de la hermosa mujer quedaron al descubierto y Ren se encargo de darles un erótico masaje con sus manos, las cuales después remplazó con sus labios, mientras Pilika gemía y se arqueaba, pegándose más a él. No aguantando más la deliciosa tortura de no estar dentro de ella, Ren se puso de pie con Pilika abrazándolo por la cintura y la pego en la pared. Pilika desmonto al hombre frente a ella y en cuanto sus pies tocaron el piso, el vestido se resbalo de su piel yendo a parar hacia el piso. Ren gimió al ver que la mujer frente a él no perdía el tiempo y se apresuraba a desabrochar su pantalón.

Pilika le bajo el pantalón a Ren junto con su bóxer hasta las rodillas y gimió cuando él la alzo de nueva cuenta, pegándola a la pared. Ren sintió los senos de ella pegarse a su torso exquisitamente y gimió desfrutando de la sensación. Sus manos bajaron hasta sus pliegues los cuales excito con brutales caricias rápidas, logrando que ella se ondulara desesperada. Ren bajó a Pilika lentamente mientras se agachaba y sacaba un condón de su pantalón, se lo colocó rápidamente y volvió a alzar a Pilika, quién lo miraba ansiosamente, retorciéndose de necesidad. No aguantando más la tortura entro en ella con fuerza, logrando que Pilika se sobresaltara lazando un gritito de placer. Se quedo quieto dentro de ella, disfrutando las olas de placer recorrerlo. Aún jadeando salió de ella, solo para volver a arremeter con fuerza, logrando que Pilika se retorciera entre sus brazos jadeando. Ren comenzó con un ritmo constante, entraba y salía con rapidez de la chica, quien clavaba sus uñas en la sensual espalda del joven empresario. Pero quería más, ¡demonios! Lo deseaba tanto.

"Ren, más rápido" – exigió Pilika jadeando.

Ren obedeció y comenzó a embestirla con fuerza, arrancándole sensuales gemidos a la mujer.

"¿Así lo querías, bebé, duro?" – le preguntó Ren con una voz mortalmente sexy, logrando que Pilika se excitara más.

"¡Sí, así, no pares!" – exclamó ella fuera de sí, sintiendo como se enterraba hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Pilika comenzó a sentir su sexo palpitar con fuerza y se arqueo, logrando que Ren gimiera al sentir como sus paredes apretaban su miembro deliciosamente, y decidió acelerar un poco las cosas. Deslizo su mano hacia los pliegues de ella y acaricio su clítoris en círculos, logando que ella gritara completamente abandonada al placer. Unas estocadas más y Pilika se dejo arrastrar por su demoledor orgasmo, apretando el miembro de Ren sin piedad, logrando que el gruñera mientras se vaciaba en ella.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, intentando regular sus respiraciones. Ren salió de la hermosa mujer sin dejar de sostenerla, Pilika bajo sus piernas lentamente y si él no la hubiera estado sosteniendo hubiera ido a dar al piso. Sentía el delicioso ardor entre los muslos después de una buena sesión de sexo rudo.

"Wow" – fue lo único que logro decir ella, rompiendo el silencio, logrando que él la mirara con arrogancia.

"Te dije que te iba a ocasionar un orgasmo" – le dijo él en un jadeo, mientras la alzaba y la llevaba a su cama.- "Ahora te haré gritar"

Pilika gimió y se dejo llevar por el inmenso deseo carnal que Ren la hacía sentir. Quería que derramara toda su lujuria sobre ella hasta ambos quedar satisfechos.

* * *

_Notas de Autora:_

_Hola :D en verdad siento la tardanza, pero bueno después de eventos desafortunados en mi vida, aquí estoy de vuelta con un lemmon :3 es que si, Ren y Pilika ya tenían que quitarse toda esa tensión jiji :D_

_El siguiente capitulo muy probablemente tendrá algunas toneladas de lemmon... bueno no, pero si tendrá mucho jajaja :3 Porque una vez que estos dos probaron, ya no podrán dejar de hacerlo._

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, en verdad que eso anima mucho!_

_Como siempre, espero sus coments :D se cuidan (:_


	6. Fuego líquido

**Fuego líquido**

* * *

Era una tarde tranquila en el departamento de Pilika Usui, el olor a jazmín se esparcía por todo el cuarto de baño, donde Pilika se encontraba tomando un relajante baño en la tina. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo le dolían. Definitivamente había sido una buena noche. El mejor s-e-x-o de su vida. Aunque, claro está, que Ren Tao no tenía porque saber de tan insignificante detalle, después de todo el hombre era un arrogante petulante por excelencia, y si le hiciera algún comentario sobre sus habilidades en la cama, su ego masculino se elevaría hasta el infinito y más allá.

La bella mujer sonrió al sentir el satisfactorio dolor entre sus muslos y dejó vagar su mente a la noche anterior…

**&.&.&**

_Ren la había depositado en su cama con una delicadeza sorprendente en él. Pilika había aprovechado esto para impulsarse hacia atrás para quedar sentada frente él, le sonrió con picardía mientras abría las piernas con sensualidad, provocándole, logrando que Ren soltara un gemido estrangulado mientras comenzaba a gatear hacia ella, como un león acechando a su presa. Una vez alcanzada su victima, comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras sus manos acariciaban las suaves piernas de la mujer. _

"_Eres una chica muy mala" – gruño contra su cuello.- "¿Qué haré contigo?"_

"_Castigarme" – le respondió ella con una sonrisa torcida, antes de morder su labio inferior, logrando que Ren gimiera, mientras sus manos llegaban a la entrepierna de la mujer, quien gimió al sentir el roce de la mano de su amante en su intimidad._

"_Estás tan húmeda" – gruño él, mientras introducía uno de sus dedos en el interior de Pilika._

"_Tú me pones así" – gimió ella, mientras movía su cadera contra la mano de Ren, tratando de obtener más fricción. Él metió dos dedos más sin problema, logrando que Pilika suspirara con satisfacción, bombeo sus dedos dentro y fuera de ella con rapidez logrando que la mujer frente a él se retorciera de placer. La sintió contraerse y guío uno de sus dedos hacia su clítoris, logrando que Pilika se arqueara extasiada. Acarició su clítoris en círculos, logrando que ella se contrajera, apretando sus dedos en su interior, bombeo un poco más fuerte y la sintió venirse, mientras veía como se arqueaba y se retorcía. Sacó sus dedos y los lamió frente a la mirada lujuriosa de Pilika. No había nada más caliente que ver a Ren Tao, saboreándote. _

"_Debo admitir, Tao, que me haz complacido mejor de lo que esperaba" – le dijo ella con una sonrisa torcida, mientras se acercaba a él.- "Ahora me toca complacerte a ti" – sentenció ella mirándolo a los ojos y pudo ver el fuego líquido que desprendían los ojos de Ren. _

_Lo hizo recargarse en el respaldo de la cama para después besarlo con ardor ¡demonios, cuanto lo deseaba!, introdujo sin permiso su lengua en la boca de su amante, mientras una de sus manos vagaba por el pecho de este, logrando que se estremeciera. Mordió con lujuria su labio inferior, algo que se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera adicción y dejó que su mano llegara a la parte sur del hombre frente ella. Con su uña recorrió la longitud de su miembro en una sutil caricia, logrando que Ren gimiera y apretara la cadera de Pilika con sus manos. Ella sonrió por el efecto causado y ahora su dedo recorría la longitud del miembro de Ren, quien volvió a apretar la cadera de la mujer desesperado. Decidió no torturarlo más y su pequeña mano envolvió su miembro, la movió de arriba abajo marcando un ritmo lento, para después moverla más rápido, logrando que Ren gruñera contra el cuello de la hermosa mujer. Pilika sintió el líquido pre seminal en su punta y se lo llevó a la boca, bajo la intensa mirada de Ren, quién la miraba con los ojos ardiendo de deseo. Antes de que él pudiera preverlo, Pilika se había inclinado sobre su miembro para besarle la punta, logrando que la cara de Ren se contrajera de puro y carnal placer. _

_Paso la lengua, por todo su miembro, para después metérselo a la boca, cubriendo sus dientes con los labios, comenzó a subir y bajar sus labios apretados alrededor de su duro miembro. Ren alzaba las caderas y Pilika abría la boca para recibirlo, mientras lo giraba dentro de su boca. _

"_Para" – gimió él.- "Quiero llegar dentro de ti" – le dijo él, al sentir que estaba a punto de correrse._

_Tras decir eso la hermosa mujer dejó de jugar con él, Ren la miró con la mirada ardiendo, estiró su mano hacia la mesita de noche y alcanzó un condón, se lo puso, bajó la mirada expectante de Pilika y una vez listo ella se sentó a horcajadas de sobre él. Antes de que Ren pudiera darse cuenta, la bella mujer se dejó caer sobre su gran erección, logrando que él soltara un gruñido estrangulado, mientras apretaba con fuerza la cadera de Pilika, quien gimió al sentirlo completamente duro dentro de ella, lo abrazó con desesperación y dejó que los latigazos de placer la recorrieran. Podía sentirlo enterrado hasta el fondo de ella, poseyéndola. Una vez que regularizó su respiración comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo sobre él, jadeo al sentirlo enterrarse una y otra vez en lo más profundo de su ser. Pilika aumentó su ritmo sobre él, montándolo duro. Ambos gimieron extasiados por el ritmo salvaje. Ren agarró la cadera de Pilika y la ayudó a saltar sobre él, mientras le marcaba un ritmo más rápido y fuerte, clavándola en él una y otra vez, logrando que la mujer encima de él comenzara a arquearse y soltar pequeños grititos, anunciando así, que estaba cerca de su liberación. Ren abrió los ojos y quedó deslumbrado al ver a Pilika moviéndose sobre él con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de total placer en su rostro, se veía como toda una diosa sensual, con sus senos moviéndose al compás de sus movimientos. Desvió su mirada hasta la unión de sus cuerpos, y la sola visión de su pene entrando y saliendo de la hermosa mujer logro mandarlo a los instantes previos al orgasmo, no queriendo terminar antes que ella, llevo su mano a los pliegues de Pilika, para acariciar su clítoris con brutales caricias rápidas, logrando que ella se contrajera mientras llegaba a su orgasmo y arrastraba a Ren con ella al inmenso placer._

_Se quedaron así por unos minutos mientras intentaban regularizar su respiración, mientras Pilika se separaba de Ren y rodaba hacia un lado, quedando acostada al lado de él._

"_Wow" – dijo Ren aún jadeando._

"_Wow es quedarse corto" – respondió Pilika también jadeando._

"_¿Quién iba a decir que podías montarme duro?" – preguntó Ren, apoyándose en su brazo mientras veía a la mujer al lado de él, quien río socarronamente._

"_Y aún no haz visto todo de mí, Tao" – le dijo ella sonriéndole con picardía, logrando que Ren riera con voz ronca._

"_Si sigues diciendo eso, tendremos que ir por otra ronda" – la amenazó él, a lo que ella río._

"_Me encantaría, pero en verdad estoy cansada, me has exprimido… por hoy, pero mañana será otro día" – le ronroneo ella, mientras le daba un inocente beso en los labios, logrando que él riera divertido._

"_Buena noches Pilika" – le deseó él antes de voltearse y quedarse dormido._

"_Buena noches Ren" – le contestó ella antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo._

**&.&.&**

Pilika sonrió al recordar la noche que pasó con su jefe y salió de la bañera, dispuesta a ponerse su pijama, pues ese día se dedicaría a descansar. Se vistió con su short de seda azul y una blusa de tirantes que le hacia juego, se recogió su hermoso cabello en una coleta a la cual se le escapaban varios mechones de cabello y dejó su cara libre de maquillaje.

Se acostó en su cama dispuesta a leer un poco, pero su mente no dejaba de enviarle inapropiadas imágenes del increíble "desayuno" que había tenido en la mañana con Ren, después de su excepcional velada. Pilika sintió un agradable cosquilleo en su vientre y dejó su mente desviarse a su increíble "desayuno"…

**&.&.&**

_Pilika se despertó a la mañana siguiente, con la luz del sol golpeando su cara, se talló los ojos y se desperezó un poco, su cuerpo le dolía, pero ese dolor tenía un buen significado. Busco con la mirada al autor del dolor en su cuerpo y no lo encontró, sin embargo un agradable aroma a comida inundo sus fosas nasales. Se puso de pie y fue cuando sintió el aire rozar sus senos, que cayó en cuenta de que estaba desnuda. Buscó algo para taparse y entonces recordó que habían tenido sexo en la sala y por consiguiente se habían desvestido allí: mierda. ¡Pues ni modo, tenía un buen cuerpo que se jodiera Tao! _

_Antes de salir, paso al baño a retocarse, se mojó la cara y se enjuago la boca, se seco la cara y se arreglo un poco el cabello. Se volvió a mirar al espejo y le sonrió a la imagen que este le devolvía. Salió del baño y se dirigió a la sala tarareando una canción, como si estuviera en su casa. _

_Mientras tanto, Ren se encontraba cocinando tranquilamente un delicioso desayuno para ambos, ya que quería impresionar a Pilika con sus habilidades culinarias, demostrarle que tenía otras habilidades, además de ser bueno en la cama. Pero poco le duró la tranquilidad cuando vio salir a Pilika de su cuarto… completamente desnuda. Caminaba con parsimonia por la sala buscando su ropa, sin tener en cuenta que a solo unos metros de ella Ren veía hipnotizado el vaivén de sus senos, su redondo trasero y sus cremosas piernas torneadas. Sintió como toda su sangre se acumulaba en su parte sur y gimió cuando Pilika se agacho a recoger su vestido. Fue allí cuando ella se "percato" de la presencia de él. _

"_Bueno días, Tao" – saludó ella con fingida inocencia, mientras dejaba su ropa encima del sillón para poder caminar hacia él. Ren sentía su erección palpitar bajo su bóxer cada vez que los senos de Pilika rebotaban cuando caminaba. Ren pensó que la bella mujer iría directo a él… gran error. Pilika se acerco a la estufa donde se cocinaba un rico huevo, el cual olfateó._

"_Mmm huele realmente bien" – murmuró ella, mientras el veía embobaba la curva de su trasero. Ren sabía que tenía que hacer algo, o moriría del placer de solo verla. Necesitaba tocarla, ¡YA!_

_Pilika se sobresalto al sentir un gran bulto en su espalda, y unas manos apoderándose de su cadera._

"_Mmm al parecer no es lo único que huele bien" –ronroneo él contra el cuello de ella, mientras aspiraba el aroma de su cabello._

_Pilika se dio la vuelta e instantáneamente su boca fue aplastada por la de Ren en un ardiente beso. Pilika acarició el pecho de Ren hasta llegar a sus bóxer de los cuales se deshizo con rapidez, sintió como sus pies eran despegados del suelo, pero poco le importaba, lo único que podía sentir en ese momento era la boca de Ren sobre la suya, abriéndose camino con su lengua, degustando cada recoveco de su paladar. La bella mujer se sobresalto cuando su espalda choco contra la mesa de la cocina. _

_Aún de pie, Ren le indicó que se diera la vuelta y ella le hizo caso obedientemente. Lo sintió besar su cuello, sus hombros y después su nuca, lo que logro estremecerla de pies a cabeza, Ren volvió a besar sus hombros para ir bajando lentamente por su espalda, hasta llegar a su trasero, al cual le dio una pequeña mordida, logrando que Pilika gimiera. Volvió a besar su cuello, mientras sus manos recorrían su plano vientre, mientras subían con tortuosa lentitud hasta sus pechos. Pilika soltó un gritito al sentir la erección de él apretarse deliciosamente a su trasero, comenzó a moverse contra él para tener más fricción logrando que Ren gruñera y apretara inesperadamente uno de sus pechos, a lo que la mujer gimió extasiada. _

"_Tenía el presentimiento que lo necesitaría contigo aquí" – le dijo Ren con voz ronca, mientras rasgaba el paquetito del condón y se lo ponía. Pilika sentía todo su cuerpo en llamas, ardiendo de necesidad por él. Lo sintió rozarse contra su humedad y gimió arqueándose contra él. _

_No aguantando más el roce de sus sexos, Ren la embistió con fuerza y Pilika tuvo que agarrarse de la mesa mientras gemía audiblemente. Desde el principio Ren marcó un ritmo primariamente salvaje, embistiéndola con fuerza, arrancándole gritos de placer a la mujer debajo de él, con estocadas firmes y fuertes se enterraba una y otra vez dentro de Pilika, quien comenzaba a sentir una tensión brutal en su vientre, mezcla del dolor con el placer, casi podía sentir la piel interior de sus muslos enrojecer por la ferocidad de los movimientos de él, pero no le importaba, era deliciosamente placentero ese dolor. Ren cambio el ángulo de la penetración al saberse cerca del orgasmo, para así rozar el clítoris de ella en cada embestida, logrando que Pilika gritara completamente enloquecida de placer, mientras lo apretaba en su interior. Él aceleró el ritmo y la fuerza de sus movimientos logrando que Pilika gimiera y su interior se contrajera mientras tenia un gran estallido de placer. Ren sintió como el interior de Pilika apretaba su miembro deliciosamente y se vació en ella. Ambos se retorcieron de placer disfrutando de su orgasmo, mientras jadeaban buscando aire, para regularizar sus respiraciones. Ren salió de Pilika y se dejó caer en el suelo, ella simplemente se subió a la mesa y se quedo mirando el techo, ya que aún veía algunas estrellas. _

"_Eso fue… fuera de este mundo" – dijo Pilika al cabo de unos minutos._

"_Bueno… tu eres una inspiración" – le respondió él y ambos rieron, pero el olor a quemado los hizo dejar de reír automáticamente._

"_¡EL DESAYUNO!" – gritaron ambos al unísono mientras se paraban a apagar la estufa y ver el sartén que echaba humo y dejaba ver unos huevos completamente quemados. Ambos rieron al ver el desayuno completamente arruinado, pero definitivamente había valido la pena._

"_Bueno siempre hay cereal" – dijo Ren y Pilika asintió con una sonrisa. _

_Pilika se había puesto su vestido y Ren volvió a ponerse su bóxer, para evitar más "distracciones" mientras comían su cereal, en medio de pícaras sonrisas y miradas coquetas. Al terminar ambos su desayuno ya era media mañana, por lo que la bella mujer se terminó de vestir y se despidió de su amante con un inocente beso en los labios, para después agradecerle por la velada y el desayuno con una sonrisa torcida, logrando que él riera y le dijera que cuando ella quisiera ya sabía donde encontrarlo._

**&.&.&**

Pilika sonrió embobada al recordar tan buen "desayuno", extrañamente no habían quedado de verse ese día, ni el siguiente, quizás porque el lunes tendrían que trabajar y muy a fuerza tendrían que verse las caras. ¡Demonios! Sería difícil ver a Ren ahora sin imaginárselo encima o bajo ella… pero en fin, la magnate de la moda esperaba que eso no interfiera con su trabajo y más aún con la relación profesional que debía mantener con Tao, porque lo de la velada anterior y ese día había sido solo un polvo ¿o no? Eso esperaba, lo peor que podía hacer a esa altura era enrollarse emocionalmente con Ren Tao, magnate empresarial… otro empresario, no señor, ella se había jurado a sí misma no volver a caer y haría lo que fuera necesario para mantener eso… hasta que su corazón interfiriera.

* * *

_Notas de Autora:_

_Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el cap con mucho lemmon (:! En verdad siento mucho la tardanza, había estado muy ocupada sin mencionar que mi muso (así es, con 'O') inspirador se disolvió trágicamente u_u tuve algunos conflictos emocionales con el muy nalga! La verdad me ha costado un mundo escribir algo decente, pero ustedes son una inspiración :D! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, el siguiente no tendrá tanto lemmon, capaz y algo de lime, aun no lo se, lo que es seguro es que se irán revelando más cosas del pasado de estos dos, además de que tendrán una cita, pero jojo no una cita común y corriente ;)! Bueno con este adelanto del próximo cap, me despido :D recuerden dejar sus siempre bien recibidos comments :D se cuidan!_


	7. Una cita fuera de lo común

**Una cita fuera de lo común**

* * *

Lunes por la mañana.

Pilika se levantó de golpe, y vio su despertador marcar las 8:00 de la mañana, salió de un brinco de la cama y corrió a su regadera a darse un baño exprés, se vistió y maquilló en tiempo record, y salió corriendo de su departamento.

Mientras Pilika corría como si la vida se le fuera en ello contra el reloj, Ren Tao se encontraba en su oficina bebiendo un delicioso café cargado y revisando algo de papeleo. Sin duda alguna el despertar de Ren había sido diferente, se había levantado a las 6:30 como de costumbre, había hecho algo de ejercicio, había desayunado y había salido tranquilamente de su departamento para llegar 10 minutos antes de las 8 de la mañana a la oficina.

Suspiró y llamó a su secretaria, quién se limitó a contestarle lo mismo que hacía media hora.

"Lo siento, Sr. Tao, aún no ha llegado la Srta. Pilika" – le dijo la voz a través del comunicador y frunció el ceño, ya eran las 8:30 ¿Dónde estaba Pilika? ¿Lo estaría evitando? Sacudió de su cabeza esos pensamientos, Pilika no era la clase de mujer que evita a un hombre por haber compartido la misma cama. Decidió apartar eso de su mente y ponerse a trabajar, le esperaba una semana bastante pesada.

Pilika llegó a las 9:00 de la mañana a su oficina, le había tocado todo el tráfico matutino. Se detuvo para coger algo de aire y gimió al ver todo su trabajo para ese día sobre su escritorio, con un suspiró de resignación puso manos a la obra.

Cabe mencionar, que Pilika Usui y Ren Tao no se vieron ese día. Consumidos en sus respectivos trabajos, habían tenido su mente totalmente ocupada. Pero cuando de noche sus cabezas tocaron la almohada, no pudieron evitar pensar en su increíble noche juntos.

**&.&.&**

Martes por la mañana.

Pilika se levantó más temprano de lo normal, para reponer la llegada tarde del día anterior. Llegó a las 7:45 a la oficina, bebiendo de un delicioso té. Estaba ya casi sobre fechas, para estregar el primer avance de su trabajo y todo el equipo de diseño estaba vuelto loco junto con ella. Suspiró y comenzó a adelantar su trabajo.

Ren llegó a su oficina a las 7:50, y vio con curiosidad que la luz dentro de la oficina de Pilika estaba prendida. Tuvo el impulso de ir a verla, pero recordó que empezaba su día con una junta a las 8 y que no sería prudente. Todo ese día tenía la agenda llena de juntas, ya que todos los departamentos de la empresa estaban sobre fecha para entregar sus reportes. Suspiró resignado y se metió a su oficina.

Esa noche Pilika y Ren pensaron en la ironía del asunto. Ellos siendo espíritus libres, estaban acostumbrados a que al día siguiente sus amantes les estuvieran pidiendo repetir, y extrañamente ni ella ni él se había siquiera visto, mucho menos hablado. Ren trató de pensar cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que Pilika lo buscara y ella se cuestionaba cuanto tardaría él en llamarla. Siendo guiados por el orgullo y no estando acostumbrados, no estaban dispuestos a dar el primer paso.

**&.&.&**

Miércoles por la mañana.

Pilika volvió a salir algo tarde de su departamento, se había demorado escogiendo su vestuario de ese día y no había reparado en la hora. Sin embargo llegó justo a tiempo, para ver las puertas del elevador comenzar a cerrarse con Ren Tao dentro de él, lo ultimó que vio Pilika antes que las puertas del elevador se cerraran, fue los ojos de Ren y el esbozo de una sonrisa torcida. Qué la dejó pensando en él todo el día.

Ren estaba feliz, por fin había podido ver a Pilika, aunque fuera por un microsegundo. Le había visto las piernas y el busto, se veía sensacional. Ahora su mente podía imaginarla desnuda con más claridad. Su mente y su orgullo se debatían entre dar el primer paso arduamente.

Aquella noche, uno de los dos cedió al orgullo.

**&.&.&**

Jueves por la tarde.

Finalmente, la semana estaba terminando y con ella, el incesante trabajo. Pilika decidió ir a la cafetería por un té y darle a su cabeza un poco de descanso. Se sentó en un mesa apartada y sacó un cuaderno de dibujo donde hacía los diseños de sus vestidos. Tan concentrado estaba, que no se dio cuenta cuando Ren Tao se sentó frente a ella.

"¿No te cansas de trabajar" – le preguntó con sorna, logrando que la mujer frente a él levantará la mirada sorprendida de la intrusión.

"¿Qué no te enseñaron a no husmear en las cosas de los demás?" – le respondió ella y le sacó la lengua, logrando que él riera.

"Pues algo así me habrán dicho, pero no preste mucha atención" – la picó él y ella rodó los ojos.

"Bueno, Tao, aprovecharé que estas aquí siendo un dolor en mi trasero" – dijo ella y al instante se arrepintió de haber dicho _dolor en mi trasero_ al ser asaltada con imágenes de él detrás de ella mordiéndole el trasero. Se sonrojó en el acto y Ren rió a carcajadas.

"Me alegra saber que soy un dolor en tu trasero" – le dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

"No te emociones tanto, Tao" – le dijo ella restándole importancia.- "Bueno, a lo que iba, te quería preguntar si ¿estás libre el sábado por la tarde?"

"Vaya, vaya, ya tan pronto ¿quieres volver a tenerme entre tu piernas?" – le preguntó él con sorna y ella bufó.

"Pues la verdad es que no, de hecho mi invitación es para una cita conmigo, no una cita conmigo y mi cama" – le dijo ella guiñando un ojo, para después reír divertida ante la escéptica mirada de Ren Tao.

"¿Tú quieres salir en una cita conmigo?" – le preguntó él aún escéptico.

"Sí, ¿por qué no? ¿Acaso tienes algún trastorno de personalidad del que debería de saber antes de salir contigo?" – le preguntó ella con sorna y él frunció el ceño.

"Por supuesto que no, para tu información tengo excelentes facultades mentales. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, me gustaría salir en una cita contigo" – le dijo él y Pilika sonrió.

"Perfecto, pasaré por ti a las 3 de la tarde el sábado" – le dijo ella antes de levantarse e irse, dejando a un confundido Ren Tao en la mesa, ¿desde cuando la mujer pasaba por el hombre?

**&.&.&**

Viernes por la noche.

"Ya Pilika dime a dónde me llevaras, o no iré" – la amenazó por décima vez en el día Ren.

"Ya te dije que es sorpresa, Tao. Además ya te dije que si te portas bien y cooperas, te dejaré tener una cita conmigo y mi cama" – le dijo con coquetería y él esbozo una sonrisa torcida.

"¿Y si mejor tengo una cita contigo y el escritorio de mi oficina?" – le propuso él voz ronca y ella se mordió el labio indecisa.

"No lo sé, aún quedan muchos empleados, no quiero dar una escena con el jefe" – dijo ella y él la miró con sorna.

"Siempre pensé que serías más intrépida" – le dijo él y ella le pegó juguetonamente en el hombro.

"Lo soy, pero no con mi jefe, tal vez si fueras el guapísimo de finanzas te daría un revolcón" – le pico ella y Ren frunció el ceño, revisaría quién estaba en finanzas.

"Esta bien, ya entendí tu punto" – le dijo él y suspiró con resignación.

"Sonríe, Tao. Mañana nos divertiremos mucho, por cierto, lleva ropa cómoda" – le dijo ella y él la miró extrañado.

"¿Ropa cómoda?" – le preguntó él sin entender.

"Sí, ya sabes, pantalón de mezclilla, playera, tenis… quiero pensar que tienes algo más en tu closet que trajes aburridos" – le dijo ella burlonamente y él frunció el ceño.

"¡Por supuesto que tengo ropa cómoda, mujer!, es sólo que no logro imaginar como en una cita llevas ropa cómoda y no elegante" – le dijo él con sinceridad y ella lo miró sorprendida.

"¿Siempre vas a restaurantes y antros con tus amiguitas?" – le preguntó ella y él asintió.

"Tao, Tao… conmigo aprenderás que hay un mundo allá afuera, además de tus lugares caros" – le dijo ella antes de lanzarle un beso al aire e irse.

**&.&.&**

Sábado por la mañana.

Pilika se levantó a las 11 de la mañana y supo que sería un buen día, en la radio sonaba una canción movida con la cual empezó a bailar mientras se daba un revitalizador baño.

Se vistió con unos shorts de mezclilla, una blusa morada uva con escote tipo V, que combinaba con sus converse morados. Se hizo una coleta, y maquilló ligeramente su rostro.

Se preparó algo de comer, ya que su estómago clamaba por comida. Bebió un poco de vino con la rica pasta que había preparado y se cuestiono si se estaba arriesgando demasiado con esa cita. Sabía que sí. Pero algo, algo la había motivado a salir con Ren, había algo en él que le atraía sobremanera, era diferente a los demás hombres con los que había estado. Estaba consciente que ella era la que había cedido, al invitarlo a salir. Pero no se arrepentía, ella en verdad quería salir con él, y no estaba dispuesta a esperar a que la fase _macho men _de Tao pasara.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y suspiró, 2 de la tarde. Se levantó de la silla y lavó los platos, mientras tarareaba. Se lavó los dientes y metió lo necesario a su bolsa. Miró su reloj, 2:35, sería mejor ir saliendo, con lo pesado que se ponía Tao con la puntualidad, tomó las llaves de su carro y salió de su departamento.

Llegó al departamento de Ren, exactamente a las 3 de la tarde. Lo vio salir del edificio, luciendo unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros ajustados, una playera negra algo ajustada y unos tenis negros, ¿por qué ese hombre se ve sexy con todo? Se cuestiono Pilika mientras tenía pensamientos indecorosos.

Ren subió al carro de Pilika con elegancia y casi le da un paro cardiaco al verla, Pilika había dejado al descubierto sus blancas piernas y por su escote se podía ver el nacimiento de sus pechos, Ren tragó saliva y se removió en el asiento.

"¿Listo para la aventura, Tao?" – le preguntó ella, mientras ponía el coche en marcha.

"No lo sé, ¿segura que no prefieres tener una cita conmigo y mi cama?" – le preguntó él con lujuria y ella sonrió con coquetería.

"Si te portas bien, guapo, en la noche tendrás tu premio" – le dijo ella y Ren sonrió con resignación.

Aprovechando el semáforo en rojo, Pilika tomó su IPOD y puso "Ai se eu te pego", y comenzó a cantar, logrando que Ren riera.

"¿Intentas decirme algo con esa canción?" – le preguntó él con sorna.

"Claro que sí y veo que haz entendido el mensaje" – le respondió ella esbozando una sonrisa torcida. La canción terminó y comenzó a sonar "Im a Barbie Girl", Pilika y Ren se voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo y rompieron a reír a carcajadas.

"I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie girl, all in plastic is fantastic" – cantaba Pilika entre risas, logrando que Ren riera más. – "Lo siento, pero esa canción marcó mi infancia" – le dijo ella y él sonrió.

"Sí tenías esa canción, ¿que otras más traerás?" – le preguntó él, al mismo tiempo que agarraba su IPOD y buscaba más canciones delatadoras, más se sorprendió al ver que algunas de las canciones que Pilika tenía, eran sus favoritas.

"¿Encontraste algo humillante?" – le preguntó ella y él sonrió.

"No, pero encontré algunas canciones que me gustan a mí" – le dijo él y ella lo miró sorprendida, mientras ponía "Haven't Met You Yet". Estuvieron manejando durante media hora y Ren cada vez se sentía más ansioso por ver que tenía planeado Plika para él.

"¡Oh por Dios!" – exclamó ella y Ren la miró. –"Ya estamos llegando" – chilló y Ren volteó a ver a todos lados y no encontró ningún centro comercial o algo parecido a la civilización. Finalmente cuando Pilika dio vuelta, supo a donde iban.

"¿Un parque de diversiones?" – le preguntó él con escepticismo y ella lo miró con una con gran sonrisa.

"Sí" – le dijo ella conteniendo la risa, al ver la expresión de Ren. Se estacionó y ambos bajaron del coche. Fueron a la entrada y Pilika pagó los boletos bajo las protestas de Ren.

"Tranquilo vaquero, está invito yo, pero adentro soy toda tuya para lo que me quieras comprar" – le dijo ella con coquetería. Ren sonrió y no sabía si debía de tomarla de la mano, pero antes de tomar una decisión, la cálida mano de Pilika envolvió la suya y lo jaló.

"Vamos Tao, si te quedas parado no haremos nada" – le dijo ella mientras caminaba emocionada como una niña chiquita y Ren no pudo evitar sonreír. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio la gran montaña rusa que se dejaba ver frente a él y se detuvo en seco. –"¿Qué pasa Ren?" – le preguntó Pilika al notar que su acompañante se quedaba parado.

"¿Nos vamos a subir a _eso?_" – preguntó Ren algo asustado, casi se pudo escuchar el _click_ dentro del cerebro de Pilika.

"¿Te dan miedo las alturas?" – preguntó la hermosa mujer intentando no reír histéricamente, el guapo, millonario, codiciado por las mujeres, magnate empresarial, Ren Tao, le tenía miedo a las alturas. Ren la miró con el ceño fruncido y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. – "¡Vamos Ren, es mi juego favorito, sólo hay 2 montañas rusas en toda la feria, después de subirnos podrás escoger los juegos que quieras" – trató de convencerlo ella.

"¿Hay 2 de esas cosas?" – preguntó Ren mientras palidecía y Pilika río.

"Sí, pero vamos, no es tan malo, dejare que me abraces si te da mucho miedo, aunque no creo que puedas, estarás todo atado por las correas" – dijo ella meditándolo mejor.

"Esta bien, Pilika, pero después yo escogeré todos los juegos" – le dijo él y ella asintió enérgicamente.

"Eres el mejor, ¡vamos!" – chilló ella para después estamparle un beso en la mejilla y correr de la mano con él hacia la montaña rusa.

Pilika y Ren llegaron a una fila no tan larga y esperaron hasta que llegara su turno. Ren estaba algo pálido y Pilika no podía de la emoción, adoraba las montañas rusas, la adrenalina que corría por sus venas y el aire golpeando su cara. Finalmente llegó su turno y Ren creyó que se desmayaría en cualquier momento haciendo el peor ridículo de su joven vida. Se sentaron adelante, por petición de Pilika y Ren tragó grueso intentando no mirar hacia abajo, cuando la rampa desapareció debajo de sus pies. Los jóvenes pulsaron el botón de _on_ y el juego comenzó a moverse, ganando velocidad, casi, casi, casi, ya estaban en lo más alto de la montaña rusa y de pronto, bajaban a toda velocidad, Pilika gritaba y reía emocionada y Ren estaba a su lado con los ojos abiertos como platos, completamente tenso a su lado, agarrándose con toda su fuerza de la correa que los sostenía. Mantuvo su dignidad intacta al no gritar como desquiciado que pararan el juego. Aunque por dentro todo su ser gritaba que parasen el juego para poder besar la tierra.

Finalmente, la tortura terminó y apenas los soltaron, Ren salió disparado hacia tierra firma, dando gracias a Dios, por salir vivo del infierno. Pilika reía detrás de él a carcajadas. La muy maldita lo estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, pero ya escogería él, algo que le diera miedo.

"¡Oh por Dios! Debiste haber visto tu cara, parecía como si estuvieras a punto de llorar" – decía Pilika con lagrimas en los ojos entre risas. Ren la miró con el ceño fruncido.

"No es gracioso, mujer" – le reclamó él y ella dejó de reír, para después sonreír y volver a reír.

"¡Sí, lo es!, pero venga, vamos a la otra montaña rusa" – le dijo ella y Ren gimió de terror.

Hicieron una fila muy larga, en donde Ren buscaba cualquier excusa para salir de la fila y tardarse para perderse por accidente su turno, ganándose la mirada de desaprobación de Pilika.

"¡No seas niña!, ven, vamos, ya es nuestro turno" – le dijo ella y él la miró enojado.

Esa montaña rusa, era más tranquila que la anterior, era de carritos sin correas, así que no corrían peligro alguno… o eso pensaba él. La montaña podría no tener vueltas de cabeza, pero iba con bastante velocidad y el carrito traqueteaba tanto que su cara se distorsionaba del miedo, bajo la risa cantarina de la mujer al lado de él.

Una vez en tierra firma, Ren se prometió a sí mismo, no volver a subirse a esas cosas nunca más. Pilika iba detrás de él, bastante contenta y extrañamente pensó que había valido la pena su sufrimiento.

"Bien, Tao, ahora tu eliges el juego" – le dijo ella y él sonrió con sorna, era hora su hora de reír.

"Esta bien, quiero ir a la casa del terror" – dijo él y ahora fue Pilika quién palideció. Una cosa eran las montañas rusas y otra muy diferente los fantasmas y espectros. Lo miró ceñuda y él rió.

"Esta bien" – le dijo ella y esta vez fue él quien tomó de la mano de ella para ir caminando con tranquilidad a la casa del terror.

No había fila, por lo que pasaron con bastante facilidad. Todo estaba oscuro, alumbrado tenuemente por una escalofriante luz blanca, de pronto se escucharon voces y Pilika pegó un gritito, apareció una niña fantasmal y Pilika se abrazó a Ren con fuerza, logrando que él riera, mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos. Siguieron caminando y más voces comenzaron a oírse junto a risas tenebrosas, que hacían que a Pilika se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Afianzó su agarre a Ren, cuando una cabeza rodó hacia ellos y quiso llorar. ¡Maldito, Tao! Una vez que salieron de la casa del terror, ella aún iba abrazada a él, quién aún reía. Ella se soltó y lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¡No es gracioso!" – le chilló ella y él se río más.

"¡Oh, sí lo es!" – le dijo él y paso su brazo por su cintura para atraerla a él.- "Pero el que cosas tan insignificante te asusten es bastante adorable" – le dijo él dejando de reír y ella se sonrojó. – "Bueno, tengo entendido que aquí los hombres ganan peluches para sus damiselas, quisiera intentarlo" – le dijo él con galantería y ella sonrió, siempre tan petulante.

Fueron al área de tiro al blanco y como típico _macho men_ Ren quería ganar el peluche más grande para Pilika. Cabe destacar que fracasó estrepitosamente en la primera ronda, y en la segunda y en la tercera…

Un rato más tarde, Pilika caminaba cargando un gran oso de peluche.

"Te dije que ganaría el oso" – le dijo él con suficiencia.

"Sobornar al empleado no es ganar" – le dijo ella y el bufó un _el punto es tener el oso, _logrando que ella riera.- "Me encanta" – le dijo ella, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, ganándose una sonrisa torcida por parte de él.

"¿Y bien, ahora que quieres hacer?" – le preguntó él y ella meditó un momento antes de responderle.

"Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna, a esta hora las estrellas se verán increíbles" – le dijo ella soñadoramente y él bufó.

"No estaré en las alturas de nuevo" – le dijo tajante él y ella puso su mejor cara de perrito triste.

"Vamos, es el último juego" – insistió ella y el negó con la cabeza terminantemente, así que Pilika tuvo que recurrir a métodos de convencimientos más efectivos. – "Y si nos quedamos parados a mero arriba, puedes tener la cita conmigo y la cabina de la rueda de la fortuna" – le dijo ella con coquetería y los ojos de Ren se abrieron como platos, para después mirarla con lujuria.

"Esta bien, que conste que lo hago para ver las estrellas… si tu me entiendes" – le dijo él con una sonrisa torcida y Pilika río encantada.

Fueron al juego e hicieron algo de fila, el parque comenzaba a vaciarse, pues ya era de noche. Ren y Pilika subieron a la cabina, y él trató de no mirar como se elevaban del suelo. Una vez que se detuvo el juego, ambos se olvidaron de la razón por la cal habían subido y se quedaron anonadados mirando el firmamento que se abría paso delante de sus ojos. Era deslumbrante. Se quedaron tanto tiempo absortos, que se asustaron cuando el juego comenzó a moverse, ambos se miraron y rieron, se les había ido el tiempo.

Bajaron del juego y salieron del parque, pero antes de salir, Pilika quiso ir a ver la foto galería para ver si salían en alguna montaña rusa y grande fue su sorpresa y carcajada cuando vio la foto de ella y de Ren. Ella salía gritando con los brazos levantados, con su coleta meciéndose y Ren al lado de ella, salía rígido con un mutis en la cara, digno de esa foto. Pilika compró la foto y fue con Ren, quien la esperaba fuera de la foto galería. Ambos fueron hacia el carro de Pilika, una vez dentro, pusieron algo de música y se sumergieron en un cómodo silencio. Ambos absortos en sus pensamientos.

"¿Vas a querer tener la cita conmigo y mi cama?" – preguntó de repente Ren mirándola.

"La verdad, es que estoy muy cansada" – le dijo ella algo sonrojada, y no mentía, habían caminado por horas y estado haciendo filas en el sol.

"Tienes razón, yo también estoy algo cansado, mi corazón aún siente que colapsará de un infarto en una de tus cosas esas" – le reclamó él juguetonamente y ella río encantada.

Llegaron al edificio de Ren y ambos se miraron, sin saber muy bien que decir.

"Bueno, me la pase muy bien, hacia mucho que no me divertía tanto" – le dijo él y se inclino para darle un beso alucinante, que hizo que Pilika sintiera mariposas y calosfríos. – "Nos vemos el lunes" – le dijo él antes de bajarse del coche.

Pilika se quedó ida por un momento, aún pudiendo sentir los labios de él sobre los de ella. ¡Maldito! Lo había hecho a propósito, para que ella no pudiera dormir pensando en él, y arrepintiéndose no haber pasado a su departamento.

Una vez que Pilika llegó a su departamento, se puso su pijama y se metió a su cama, había sido un largo día. Hacía mucho que no disfrutaba tanto de la compañía masculina, no desde… él. Él y su afán por enamorarla para después botarla como si fuera desechable, aún recordaba como le había dolido, cuanto lo había llorado y como le había afectado. Por esa razón, decidió darle un adiós al amor y tener amantes de una sola noche. Pero Ren, comenzaba a tamborilear su principio básico más importante: No enamorarse.

Mientras Pilika, era consumida por su pasado, a algunos kilómetros de ella, a Ren Tao, le pasaba algo parecido. No había duda alguna, había disfrutado de la compañía de Pilika como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía con ninguna mujer. Porque desde ella, él se había jurado no volver a creer en el amor. Ella que jugó con él y su corazón como si de un balón de soccer se tratase. Ren recuerda la humillación y el alcohol en sus venas cada fin de semana. Ella lo dejo catatónico. Pero Pilika lo hacía sentir tan bien, le gustaba tanto, era tan bella y única (porque después de todo sólo a ella se le ocurriría esa cita fuera de lo común), que tenía miedo de enamorarse de ella.

* * *

_Notas de Autora:_

_¡Hola! ¿cuánto tiempo? Lo sé, ha sido bastante, pero hice un cambio drástico de preparatoria a facultad y tuve algunas dificultades. Pero en fin, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, donde nuestros protagonistas tienen un cita bastante interesante, además por fin Pilika y Ren se abren en cuanto a que son así, por que los lastimaron en el pasado. El próximo capitulo, viene con todo, habrá mas momentos entre estos dos y algún lemmon. Prometo actualizar más rápido. Por cierto, estaré editando los capítulos anteriores, los releí y tengo unos horrores de ortografía y mala redacción que me da ansia; así que las que me tengan en alerta, ¡sorry por las notificaciones que les llegarán! ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! ¡Que bueno que les este gustando la historia! En fin, me despido, no olviden dejar sus comentarios._

_Se despide con cariño, Clio (:_


	8. Revistas indecentes y cuartos de hotel

**De revistas indecentes y cuartos de hotel**

* * *

Ren Tao se levantó esa mañana sintiéndose extraño. Algo había cambiado y no sabía si dejar que siguiera pasando. Ya no sabía si seguir adelante con el plan. El estar tanto tiempo en el mundo de los negocios lo había convertido en un hombre frío y calculador, que buscaba siempre un beneficio propio, pero en el fondo, él no era así; aún tenía un corazón latente bajo toda esa coraza formada a su alrededor. Coraza que Pilika comenzaba a ablandar para abrirse paso.

A unas cuantos kilómetros del edificio de él, Pilika se levantaba de su cama de buen humor. Había disfrutado mucho de su cita con Ren, y sabía que él muy inútil comenzaba a abrirse camino dentro de su corazón. El punto en sí, es que ya no sabía si quería detenerlo o no. Una parte de ella, la que aún sentía el escozor de una vieja herida, tenía miedo, la otra parte de ella, la que estaba enamorada del amor, quería darle una oportunidad al magnate empresarial.

**&.&.&**

Ambos magnates se dedicaron a adelantar sus trabajos y pendientes, aquel soleado día de domingo. Dejando vagar sus mentes de vez en cuando. Perdiéndose en la situación que en la que se encontraban, estaban en un punto, en el que estaban a un paso de cruzar la fina línea marcado desde un principio por ambos.

El lunes por la mañana, Ren llegó temprano a su trabajo debido a que tenía algo de trabajo pendiente, ya que estaba a punto de cerrar un gran trato en China. Por consiguiente, no vio a Pilika a ese día, sin embargo y contra todo pronostico, la llamó para ir cenar. La bella mujer contestó al segundo timbre.

"Usui" – respondió ella sin saber quién la llamaba.

"¿Srta. Usui sería tan amable de acompañarme a cenar?" – le preguntó Ren con pompa.

"¿Tao?" – preguntó sorprendida la mujer. – "No lo sé, verá Sr. mi jefe me ha dejado un fecha límite para entregar mi trabajo y estoy algo ocupada." – le dijo ella con sorna.

"No creo que a su jefe le importe" – le dije él sonriendo con autosuficiencia. – "Vamos Pilika, te veré en el lobby a las 6:30, ¿está bien?" – le dijo Ren dejando el juego de lado.

"Está bien, Tao, no vemos en un rato" – le dijo ella antes de colgar. Ren suspiró y siguió haciendo la presentación que mostraría en China, la razón por que la había invitado a Pilika a cenar, era porque quería que lo acompañará a China, quería mostrar un adelanto de la publicidad.

El resto del día paso volando y pronto dieron las 6:30. Ren llegó al lobby y no vio a Pilika, como siempre… tarde. La vio salir del elevador y sonrió, se veía muy guapa con su vestido color turquesa. Ella lo vio y también sonrió.

"¿Extrañándome?" – le preguntó ella con sorna mientras tomaba el brazo que él le ofrecía.

"Por supuesto que sí, dado que llegas tarde, como siempre" – le dijo él burlonamente a lo que ella rodó los ojos.

"¡Oh! Ya sabes, lo bueno se hace extrañar" – le dijo ella guiñándole un ojo con coquetería.

Una vez emprendida la marcha en el auto de Ren, ambos se permitieron relajarse en presencia del otro. Ella le conto como había estado su día y de los imprevistos que había tenido y él la escucho atentamente. Parecían una pareja normal, que acababa de salir del trabajo y se iban juntos a casa. Ese pensamiento, no paso desapercibido por ambos.

Una vez fuera del auto, Ren tomó la mano de Pilika y entraron al restaurante. Pidieron una copa vino y una vez que el mesero los dejo solos. Sus miradas se encontraron.

"Muy bien, Tao, sé que eres un hombre muy ocupado y que no quieres verme solo por mi hermosa cara, ¿qué sucede?" – le dijo ella, adelantándosele y sorprendiéndolo.

"Vaya, vaya, ¿qué un simple mortal no puede soñar con seducir a una hermosa mujer con un vino y una cena romántica para llevarla a la cama?" – le preguntó él con sorna, logrando que ella riera encantada.

"¡Oh! Por favor, ambos sabemos que no necesitas un vino y una cena romántica para tenerme donde quieras" – le dijo ella sugestivamente, mientras su pie acariciaba la pierna del hombre frente a ella, ocasionando que Ren sintiera el ardor de una erección formándose dentro de sus pantalones.

"Creo que si sigues hablando así, querré tomarte en el baño del restaurante" – le advirtió él en voz ronca y pudo ver, con satisfacción, como se encendía la mirada femenina.

"Ahora eres tú, el que si no deja de hablar, terminará siendo montado encima de esta elegante mesa" – le dijo ella con la voz quebrada de deseo, logrando que Ren sintiera sus pantalones muy apretados.

"Mujer, lo que haces en mi" –le dijo él con la voz enronquecida del deseo.

"No, Tao, lo que tu haces en mi" – le devolvió ella con una sonrisa torcida. Su platica caliente quedo interrumpida cuando el mesero llegó con sus copas de vino y a tomar su orden. Una vez que se hubo retirado con sus respectivas ordenes, Ren recordó el motivo por el que había invitado a Pilika a cenar.

"He de decir Pilika, que por mucho que me gustaría haberte invitado a cenar para tenerte en mi cama, ese no era el principal objetivo de mi invitación" – dijo Ren, mirándola fijamente.

"¿Y cuál era el objetivo principal de tu invitación?" – le preguntó ella con curiosidad.

"Quería invitarte a acompañarme a mi viaje a China, estoy a punto de cerrar un gran trato y quiero enseñarles un adelanto de la nueva publicidad de la empresa" – le dije él y ella asintió.

"Me parece perfecto, ¿cuándo sería el viaje y por cuánto tiempo?" – le preguntó ella, para programarse en su trabajo pendiente.

"Pensaba en irme mañana" – le dijo él y tuvo que contener la carcajada al ver la cara desencajada de ella.

"¿Mañana?" – le preguntó ella escéptica y después enojada.– "¿Y cuándo pensabas decirme?"

"Hoy" – le dije él con simpleza, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de la mujer frente a él.

"Pues lamento informarte, que no me puedes decir de un día para otro. Por lo tanto, no puedo acompañarte. Tengo que dejar el trabajo pendiente encargado, para no atrasarnos con las fechas de entrega, Tao" – le dijo ella tajantemente.

"Tss, tss, Usui, hablándole así al jefe" – le dijo él con sorna.- "Te estás ganando unas nalgadas" – le dijo él, logrando que ella esbozara una sonrisa torcida.

"Las nalgadas no me asustan, Tao. Me asusta que mi estirado jefe me corte el cuello si no cumplo las fechas de entrega" – le dijo ella sonriendo angelicalmente.

"¿Estirado jefe?" – le preguntó él escéptico.- "No soy estirado, mujer" – protestó él, logrando que Pilika riera. – "Ya te mostraré lo estirado que puedo llegar a ser" – le dijo él refunfuñando, logrando que ella riera más.

"Tao, no te enojes" – le dijo ella sonriendo. – "Sabes que no puedo dejar el trabajo así como así, solo por que consideraste que sería divertido avisarme un día antes" – lo reprendió ella.

"Lo sé, lo sé" – cedió él. – "¿Te parece el miércoles?, la reunión es el viernes, pero quería llegar antes para ver como andan las cosas por allá" – le dijo él y ella sonrió.

"No tienes por que irte conmigo, soy perfectamente capaz de tomar un vuelo el miércoles. No te retrases por mi culpa" – le dijo ella y él la miro con ¿ternura?

"Pilika, no me retrasarás. Quiero viajar contigo" – le dijo él y ella sintió una bonita calidez en su pecho. – "Además, siempre me ha apetecido echar un buen polvo en un avión, ¿a ti no?" – le preguntó él con sorna, y Pilika pensó que había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

"Está bien, Tao, me haz convencido, el miércoles viajaré contigo a China" – le dijo ella teatralmente, logrando que él sonriera.

"¿Te convenció el polvo en las alturas, verdad?" – le preguntó él con sorna y ella rió encantada.

"Por supuesto, ¿qué otra cosa me iba a convencer?" – le siguió el juego ella.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, el mesero llegó con sus platillos y ambos se dedicaron a comer entre pícaras miradas y comentarios subidos de tono.

**&.&.&**

Al día siguiente, Pilika se encaminaba hacia su departamento después de una larga jornada laboral, repartiendo tareas. Ahora solo le faltaba hacer su maleta. La hizo pensando que tal vez se echaría un polvo con Ren en el hotel, la plática del día anterior la había dejado _algo _caliente. Cerró el zipper de su maleta y se metió en la cama pensando en cierto hombre de negocios estirado.

**&.&.&**

El vuelo estuvo tranquilo, viajaron en primera clase, tomaron vino y charlaron entre bromas calientes y promesas sexuales, que los dejaban arrancando suspiros. Cuando aterrizaron, un lujoso auto negro pasó a recogerlos para llevarlos a Tao's Enterprises, dónde se llevaría a cabo la junta. Cuando llegaron, ya los estaban esperando, Ren comenzó con la presentación, siguieron una serie de preguntas acerca de ella y Pilika vio maravillada lo competente que podía ser Ren Tao. Luciendo completamente profesional y sexy con su traje gris oscuro. Ren la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando la llamó por su nombre. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella, trago grueso y ocupó el lugar donde antes había estado Ren. Comenzó a explicar lo que estaban haciendo, como lo estaban haciendo, cuando iba a costar, como iba a beneficiar… entre otras cosas. Una vez que contestó la última pregunta, sonrió, ya había pasado lo peor y no lo había hecho tan mal. Se despidieron de los directivos y salieron del edificio. Vio su reloj, apenas eran las tres de la tarde… ¿Qué harían? Miró ansiosamente a Ren, que iba viendo hacia la carretera.

"¿A dónde vamos?" – le preguntó ella, logrando que él la mirara.

"Iremos a la casa mis padres, tengo que recoger unas cosas" – le dijo él con una sonrisa burlona, ante la mirada escéptica de Pilika.- "Tranquila, mi madre está de viaje y mi hermana está recorriendo el mundo con su novio"

"No puedo creer que vaya a conocer tu guarida, de seguro haz de tener unos cuantos secretitos, Tao" – le dijo ella con sorna, logrando arrancarle una carcajada.

"Pues lamento decepcionarte, pero no, fui un adolescente bastante normal" – le dijo él con una sonrisa que enseñaba todos sus dientes.

"Sí claro, un adolescente cachondo lleno de hormonas, como todos" – le dijo ella burlonamente.

"Jamás negué mi cuerpo juvenil repleto de hormonas" – le dijo él con sorna. – "Aunque si lo que esperas encontrar son posters de viejas encueradas, te aviso desde ahorita que vas a fracasar en tu misión" – le dijo él divertido.

"Pues déjame decirte que algún secretito te voy a encontrar" – le dijo ella muy segura. – "De mi te acuerdas, Tao"

Ren ya no le pudo responder, porque se dio cuenta que ya estaban llegando. Frente a ellos una casa enorme se iba abriendo paso ante sus ojos. Pilika miró la enorme casa anonada, era hermosa. Sus acabados y sus colores. Se le hacía difícil imaginarse a Ren viviendo allí de niño. El auto se detuvo, frente a una enorme reja que se abrió para dejarlos pasar por un sendero de árboles de cerezo. Pilika miró maravillada por la ventana, ocasionando una sonrisa sincera en el rostro del magnate empresarial.

El auto se detuvo frente a la entrada, donde una imponente puerta de madera obscura se alzaba ante ellos. El chofer le abrió la puerta a Pilika y ella salió del auto seguida por Ren, quién la tomó de la mano y la condujo al interior de la enrome casa. Entraron a un enorme recibidor circular, con techos altos y una escalera pegada a la pared del lado derecho, que conducía al segundo piso. Frente a ellos había un pasillo que conducía al comedor y otro a la cocina, puertas que llevaban a estudios y salas de estar. Antes de que Pilika pudiera decir algo acerca de la hermosa casa, el sonido de la puerta de la entrada la interrumpió.

"Sí, Jun, ya aterricé. No, no tuve problemas en regresarme. Sí, cariño, cuídate" – decía una hermosa mujer de tez blanca y cabellos negros lacios al teléfono. Pilika miró a la mujer y luego a Ren. La mujer, que no había reparado en la presencia de los dos jóvenes, se volvió hacia el mayordomo para decirle algo y fue cuando él carraspeó que ella reparó en la presencia de Ren y Pilika.

"¿Ren?" – preguntó Ran Tao viendo a su hijo. – "¿Porqué no me dijiste que venías?" – preguntó la mujer, mientras abrazaba a su hijo. Ren se sonrojó un poco ante la muestra de cariño y Pilika pensó que era adorable.

"Lo siento, mamá, creí que no estarías y se me hizo innecesario avisarte que vendría sabiendo que no estarías" – le dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.

"Siempre tan correcto" – dijo Ran pelliscandole la mejilla con ternura, logrando que Ren hiciera una mueca. – "¡Oh! Pero que grosera soy, Ren, hijo, ¿quién es tu acompañante?" – preguntó con curiosidad la madre de Ren.

"Ella es Pilika Usui, es la diseñadora que está rediseñando la publicidad de la empresa" – explicó Ren. Ran hizo una mueca de sorpresa y se llevó las manos a la boca.

"¡Oh! Por Dios, eres Pilika Usui, la famosa diseñadora" – dijo ella atónita. – "Mi hija y yo amamos tu ropa" – exclamó emocionada y Pilika sonrió algo sonrojada.

"Me alegro que les guste Señora Tao" – le dijo Pilika con una sonrisa.

"¡Oh! Por favor, llámame Ran" – le dijo ella con una sonrisa. Ren las miraba sorprendido, ni en un millón de años hubiera imaginado que su madre usará ropa que diseñaba Pilika, pero que estúpido, ella era muy famosa, con una piel tersa y suave, y unos ojos hermosos… ¿pero qué estaba pensando! Sacudió su cabeza y se dispuso a interrumpir a las dos mujeres que parloteaban como si fueran viejas amigas.

"Mamá, necesito que Pilika me acompañé arriba por unos documentos" – dijo él intentando separarlas, antes de que su madre empezará a contar sus travesuras infantiles.

"Está bien, Ren, pero se quedarán a comer ¿verdad?" – le preguntó ella esperanzada y Ren, que tenía unos planes con Pilika y su cama en el hotel, no pudo negarse a su madre, menos aún cuando se lo pedía de esa manera.

"Pues si a Pilika no le molesta" – respondió él y la miró significativamente a lo que la susodicha sólo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

"Para nada, será todo un placer Ran" – dijo ella y la madre de Ren sonrió.

"Perfecto, comeremos dentro de una hora, para que puedan ir por los documentos y hablar de negocios" – dijo ella y se retiró a la cocina.

Ren tomó la mano de Pilika y la condujo por las escaleras, llegaron al segundo piso y se internaron en un pasillo, doblaron a la derecha y Ren abrió la puerta de su recámara. Pilika pensó que era una habitación de lo más normal, la cama perfectamente tendida, cada cosa en su lugar, algún que otro poster de equipos de football, lo normal en un adolescente.

"Vaya, vaya" – dijo Pilika con sorna. – "Estoy en los aposentos del Señorito, me preguntó… ¿dónde guardará su colección de porno adolescente?" – dijo ella destornillándose de la risa, logrando que Ren la mirara burlonamente.

"Ríete todo lo que quieras, no encontrarás nada" – le dijo él y ella bufó.

"¿Cuánto apuestas a que si encuentro algo?" – le preguntó ella segura de sí misma. Ren la miró incrédulo y fingió que se lo pensaba mejor.

"Mmm no lo creo, dulzura" – le dijo él con sorna y pudo ver el brillo de desafiante en los ojos de Pilika, quién lo empujó y empezó a abrir sus cajones buscando algo incriminador.

Después de abrir cada cajón, de cada cómoda, de buscar en el clóset, en el baño, Pilika comenzaba a dudar de su instinto. Ren la miraba pagado de sí mismo y eso la hacía saltar su vena competitiva: no lo dejaría ganar. TODOS tienen alguna cosilla porno por allí… Pilika sonrió y se acercó a la cama, no le pasó desapercibida la mirada de nerviosismo de Ren, levantó el colchón y… Bingo, una gama de revistas de Playboy se abría ante ella, cogió una y antes de poder hacer nada Ren ya la tenía sujeta por la muñeca con la cara enrojecida de la vergüenza.

"Deja eso" – le dijo él y ella río encantada.

"¿No que no tenías nada sucio?" – le preguntó ella socarronamente, logrando que él bufara molesto. Le intentó quitar la revista, pero Pilika tenía muy buenos reflejos. Ambos empezaron a forcejar por ella y terminaron por caer en la cama. Ren encima de ella intentaba quitársela, pero ella daba buena pelea, pataleaba y alzaba los brazos, impidiendo que él se la pudiera quitar. Mosqueado por la bochornosa situación, Ren la inmovilizó en la cama con su cuerpo, le sujetó los dos brazos por encima de su cabeza y su rodilla quedó en medio de sus piernas. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y ambos se miraban desafiantes. Fueron sólo unos segundos en los que sus miradas se encontraron, antes de que se avecinará un huracán de labios y lenguas. Sus labios se encontraron salvajemente, en un viaje en el que las manos cobraron sentido y palpaban todo a su paso. Él le acarició los pechos por debajo de la blusa y ella le pasó las manos por debajo de su camisa. Rodaron por la cama, sintiendo sus cuerpos. La mano de Ren comenzó a subir por la pierna de ella, masajeando la tierna carne bajo su palma. Pilika gimió, cuando la mano de Ren llegó a su entrepierna.

"Ren, Pilika, la comida está lista" – dijo la voz de la madre de Ren, a través del intercomunicador, logrando que los dos jóvenes saltaran del susto, separándose. Se miraron fijamente, respirando agitadamente. Ren tenía la camisa fuera del pantalón, el pelo revuelto y una espectacular erección. Pilika tenía el pelo revuelto, la blusa fuera de la falda y la falda echa bola en su cintura. Ambos tragaron grueso, literalmente, los habían cachado con las manos en la masa, aunque solo háyase sido el intercomunicador.

Ambos se arreglaron la ropa en silencio, sintiendo como la tensión sexual entre ellos se elevaba a cada instante. Se miraron y Ren la tomó de la mano para bajar al comedor. Una vez en el comedor, Ran ya los esperaba sentada. Los saludó con una sonrisa y una mirada perspicaz. Pilika se sintió algo abochornada de repente.

"¿Hace mucho calor, verdad, Pilika?" – preguntó la madre de Ren y Pilika sintió que enrojecía un poco más. – "Ren, porque no se quedan y se meten a la alberca, ya saben, descansar un poco del trabajo" – dijo ella muy feliz por su maravillosa idea. Pilika miró a Ren con nerviosismo y Ren esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

"Pero mamá, Pilika no trae traje de baño, no esperarás que se meta desnuda ¿o sí?" – preguntó él burlonamente y su madre bufó.

"Por supuesto que no Ren, pensaba decirle que usará algún traje de baño de Jun" – replicó ella.

"¡Oh! Ran no quiero incomodar" – protestó Pilika, a lo que la madre de Ren le sonrió.

"No es ninguna molestia Pilika, me encantaría que tú y Ren se relajaran, me imagino que han estado trabajando como locos en Tokyo. Ren es igual a su padre, nunca se da un tiempo para descansar" – dijo Ran Tao mirando a su hijo desaprobatoriamente.

Terminaron el almuerzo, en el cual Ran y Pilika dominaron la conversación hablando de los últimos diseños de esta y de cómo había terminado trabajando en la compañía de Ren.

"Es que no soy solamente diseñadora, Ran" – explicaba Pilika. – "Tengo un máster en administración, otro en publicidad y otro en diseño" – le dijo ella, dejando a la madre del hombre que había estado a punto de tirarse con la boca abierta.

"Parece que mi hijo se sacó la lotería" – dijo ella sorprendida, logrando que Ren se comenzara a ahogar con su copa de vino. – "¡Oh! Cuidado, hijo" – dijo Ran Tao con una sonrisilla al ver la reacción de Ren. El susodicho se calmo y fulminó a su mamá con la mirada.

"Sí, la COMPAÑÍA se sacó la lotería con Pilika, mamá" – aclaró él abochornado, mientras su madre reía.

"Ren, querido, eso es lo que quise decir, no sé que es lo que habrás entendido tú" – dijo ella felizmente, logrando que Ren y Pilika se sonrojaran. Ahora fue el turno de Pilika de fulminar a Ren con la mirada por ponerlos en evidencia.

"Bueno, creo que iré a buscar los trajes de baño de Jun, los dejaré sobre tu cama Ren" – dijo Ran Tao, antes de levantarse y salir del comedor. Ambos jóvenes se miraron unos segundos antes de romper en carcajadas.

"Somos todo un caso, Tao" – dijo Pilika entre risas.

"Lo sé, Pilika, todavía no sé si un caso perdido o ganado" – respondió él también entre risas.

"Creo que el caso de arriba fue perdido, pero siempre podemos reponerlo" – le dijo ella sugestivamente, dejando las risas atrás, logrando que Ren tragara grueso.

"Creo que mejor vamos a mi habitación a que te pruebes esos trajes de baño" – le dijo él y ella río.

Una vez en el cuarto de Ren, Pilika tomó un bikini amarillo muy mono y se metió al baño para probárselo. Ren la esperaba sentado en la cama, no tenía ninguna intención de estar en la alberca. Suspiró sonoramente, su madre siempre hacía lo mismo. Desde que habían construido esa puñetera alberca invitaba a diestra y siniestra a todo el mundo a utilizarla, ya que él y su hermana no habían podido disfrutarla por sus respectivos trabajos.

"Tu madre me ha caído muy bien, Ren" – gritó Pilika desde el baño y él sonrió.

"Lo pude notar, ya que no dejaban de parlotear" – le respondió él con sorna.

"Es que ella no es estirada como tú" – le dijo ella burlonamente y él bufó, pero su bufido se vio interrumpido por el gemido de frustración de Pilika.

"¿Qué sucede, te atoraste en el baño?" – le preguntó él socarronamente.

"No, pero creo que no podremos complacer a tu madre en relajarnos" – le gritó ella y él miró la puerta del baño desconcertado.

"¿Porqué no?" – preguntó sin saber muy bien que quería decir ella.

"Pues porque no me queda el traje de baño" – respondió ella con simpleza y la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando ver a Pilika con un bikini amarillo, la parte inferior le quedaba perfecta… pero la parte superior, le quedaba enorme. Parecía como si le estuvieran colgando cosas del busto. Ren rompió a reír bajo la mirada divertida de Pilika.

"No es gracioso, tu hermana es muy voluptuosa, comparada con mis pequeños atributos" – le dijo ella haciendo pucheros y él pensó que era adorable. Se puso de pie con rapidez y se acerco a ella, la evaluó de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa bailándole en el rostro.

"A mi me parece que tus atributos son perfectos" – le dijo él con una sonrisa pícara, logrando que Pilika riera.

"¿Eso crees?" – preguntó ella coqueta y él asintió con la cabeza. – "Pues entonces creo que andaré topless" – dijo ella, antes de soltarse la parte superior del bikini, bajo la mirada cargada de deseo que Ren le daba. Fueron solo unos segundos antes de que su boca se estrellara con la de ella y sus manos abarcaran sus senos. Los pezones de Pilika se irguieron bajo las palmas de sus manos y Ren gimió en la boca de ella. La alzó por el trasero y las piernas de Pilika le envolvieron la cintura. Pilika jadeo al sentir la erección de Ren restregarse contra aquel punto sensible.

"Creo que deberíamos de ir al hotel" – dijo Ren entre besos y Pilika tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo en prestarle atención.

"Creo que tienes razón" – le dijo ella y ambos se separaron un poco. Ella le beso la nariz y él sonrió. La bajo con cuidado y ella regresó al baño a vestirse, mientras Ren pensaba que le dirían a su madre, probablemente que a Pilika no le quedo el traje de baño y que estaban cansados por el viaje de avión.

Pilika salió vestida de nuevo y ambos se encaminaron hacia el enorme recibidor. Ren entró en una sala de estar que tenía una enorme terraza. Su madre leía un libro, mientras tomaba una taza de té.

"Mamá" – la llamó Ren y su madre volteó para mirarlo. Él le explicó lo que había pasado (omitiendo la parte en que casi se tira a Pilika) y su madre río a carcajadas, disculpándose con Pilika por no haber pensando en ello.

"Discúlpame, estaba tan emocionada porque Ren había traído a alguien que no pensé en nada más" – le dijo ella en confidencia, mientras Ren iba por los documentos por los que no fue al principio por andarle metiendo mano a Pilika.

"¿En verdad?" – le preguntó ella algo sonrojada, logrando que la mujer frente a ella sonriera.

"Soy mayor, Pilika, pero no tonta. A Ren le hicieron mucho daño, me gusta verlo feliz" – le dijo ella emocionada. – "Es obvio que ustedes dos comparten algo más que una relación laboral" – le dijo alzando las cejas y Pilika se sonrojo, logrando que Ran Tao riera encantada.

"Ran, no sé que decir" – respondió Pilika nerviosamente. – "No sé muy bien que somos" – dijo ella con sinceridad y la madre de Ren le sonrió conciliadoramente.

"No tienes que decirme nada, solo sigue con lo que estás haciendo" – le dijo ella dándole un abrazo. – "No te rindas con él, es cabezota y orgulloso, pero tiene un buen corazón" – le dijo ella y añadió. – "Tomará tiempo que se abra contigo, pero estoy segura que si siguen así, se abrirá contigo"

Pilika escuchaba anonada la cantidad de información que recibía de la madre de Ren. Estaba realmente confundida. Ni siquiera sabía si estaban saliendo o solo acostándose, o qué. Pero lo que más retumbaba en su cabeza es que alguien lo había lastimado y por experiencia propia, sabía que eso te hacía crear corazas para alejar a las personas de tus sentimientos. Aunque por alguna extraña razón, quería ser ella quien derritiera la coraza de Ren Tao.

Ren bajo las escaleras y miró sospechosamente a las mujeres frente a él.

"¿Se puede saber de que hablaban?" – preguntó él y ambas mujeres lo miraron con una sonrisilla en los labios.

"¡Oh! De nada Ren, estábamos hablando mal de ti" – dijo Pilika angelicalmente, logrando que la madre de Ren riera y él frunciera el seño.

"Creo que mejor nos vamos" – dijo de mal humor. Se despidieron de la madre de Ren y a él no le paso desapercibido el guiño de ojos que le hizo a Pilika. Una vez en el carro, el trayecto fue tranquilo, mientras se internaban en el tráfico.

**&.&.&**

Llegaron al hotel y subieron al ascensor tomados de la mano, la tensión sexual entre ellos parecía querer estallar en cualquier momento. Ren pasó la tarjeta de su recámara y abrió la puerta, Pilika no había dado más de dos pasos dentro de la habitación, cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Las manos de Ren tomaron posesivamente su cintura y sus labios encontraron camino por su cuello, Pilika jadeó mientras las manos de Ren ascendían por su cintura, hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales apretó ligeramente, logrando que ella gimiera.

Las manos femeninas encontraron la cabeza masculina, instándolo a que siguiera su riego de besos por su cuello y su nuca. Tenía la piel completamente erizada, Ren la estaba poniendo a cien. Las manos de Ren bajaron a su caderas y la apretó contra la suya, logrando que ambos gimieron al sentir su enorme erección. Pilika se restregó contra ella y Ren se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de impedir los gemidos que pugnaban por salir de su garganta.

No aguantando más, se volteó y la cargó tal cual recién casados y la depositó en la cama. Sus manos se hicieron los botones de su blusa, y los de ella con su pantalón. La desesperación por sentir piel contra piel, era palpable. La desprendió de su blusa y ella le bajó el pantalón. Ren pataleo para quitárselo y de paso se quitó sus zapatos y las calcetas. Pilika a su vez se desprendió de su sostén y se comenzaba a desabrochar la falda, cuando las manos de Ren tomaron la tarea de sus manos. Bajo su falda con lentitud por sus níveas piernas. Le alzó la pierna y le quitó su zapato rojo, mientras besaba su pantorrilla, hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna. Sus labios ascendiendo por sus piernas, mientras Pilika se removía nerviosa. La besaba en todas partes, menos donde más lo necesitaba.

Besó la esquina de su cadera, se entretuvo con su ombligo y Pilika gimió de frustración.

"Bésame, Ren" – demandó ella y él sonrió contra la piel de su vientre.

"Te estoy besando" – le dijo él, mientras sus labios encontraban la piel de sus pechos. Tomó un pezón entre sus labios y tiró, logrando que ella gimiera.

"Allí no" – jadeó ella, presa de las sensaciones que ese hombre provocaba en su sobreexcitado cuerpo.

"¿En dónde, entonces?" – le preguntó él, mientras tomaba su otro pezón y volvía a tirar de él, logrando que ella se arqueara.

"Abajo" – gimió ella y él descendió por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la cara interna de sus muslos, le besaba el muslo y ella se retorcía de pura necesidad.

"¿Aquí?" – preguntó él, mientras lamía la blanca piel de sus piernas.

"No" – jadeó ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Maldito bastardo, la haría decirlo. – "Rodéame el clítoris con la lengua" – gimió ella desesperada. Lo siguiente que sintió, fueron los dedos de Ren haciendo a un lado su ropa interior. Le abrió los labios con los pulgares y su lengua encontró su clítoris. Pilika gimió y se arqueó, mientras la lengua de él la torturaba, rodeaba el pequeño capullo de nervios para después tirar de él. Los ojos de Pilika rodaron atrás mientras su cuerpo se tensaba. Cuando la lengua de él la penetró con hambre, su cuerpo explotó, se arqueó mientras los temblores la recorrían. Ren gimió ante el espectáculo que ella le ofrecía. Se corría hermosamente.

Sintió la manos de Ren deshaciéndose de su ropa interior y lo vio terminar de desvestirse y ponerse un condón. Se puso encima de ella y la beso duro. Invadiendo su boca con su lengua, mordiéndola, probándola. Pilika gimió al sentir su erección rozando su sexo. Lo quería dentro YA.

"Cógeme" – demandó ella y él gimió mientras la penetraba hasta el fondo de una sola embestida. Ren jadeó, ella estaba muy húmeda por el reciente orgasmo. Se sentía jodidamente bien sentir su humedad rodeando su miembro duro como una roca.

Pilika gimió al sentir como entraba de nuevo en ella abriéndola toda. Su duro miembro comenzó a entrar y salir de su cuerpo cada vez más fuerte y profundo. Las caderas femeninas encontraron las masculinas y las acompañaron. Ren gimió y la tomó del trasero alzándola un poco para cambiar el ángulo de la penetración, Pilika gimió al sentir su duro miembro rozarse con su clítoris y sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse. Soltó un pequeño gritó en una embestida particularmente imperiosa. Ren jadeó al sentir como Pilika comenzaba a apretarlo, la penetró con fuerza y ella gimió mientras se corría con un sensual gemido. Ren jadeó y la empezó a machacar con fuerza, una vez que ella se hubo corrido, buscando su propia liberación. Pilika le rodaron los ojos al sentir como su cuerpo respondía tensándose de nuevo. ¡Oh no! Se iba a correr de nuevo. Ren soltó un gruñido al sentir como ella lo ordeñaba, apretándolo sin misericordia y se dejó ir, al mismo tiempo que ella se corría de nuevo. Sus cuerpos temblaron y Ren rodó al lado de ella. Se paro y fue al baño. Pilika se quedó tendida en la cama, con los ojos cerrados. Su corazón aún martillaba en su pecho.

Ren regresó y se acostó al lado de ella. Pilika abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada ambarina que ya la miraba. Le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Fue un buen maratón" – le dijo ella a él, ocasionándole una risa ronca, sexy.

"Lo fue" – le dijo él y vio con ternura como ella bostezaba. – "Creo que deberíamos dormir un poco" – le dijo él y ella asintió con la cabeza antes de acurrucarse haciéndose ovillo y quedarse dormida. Ren la miró unos minutos, antes de quedarse dormido él también.

Cuando Pilika abrió los ojos unas horas más tarde, Ren ya no estaba a su lado. Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. Estaba poniéndose la blusa cuando entró Ren a la habitación la miró y le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Me han hablado de la oficina y no quería despertarte" – le dijo él y se sentó en la cama. – "¿Sabes? Nunca me dijiste como supiste que mi colección de Playboy estaría debajo de mi cama" – le dijo él y ella sonrió traviesamente.

"Ren, tengo un hermano, creeme cuando te digo, que no eres al único hombre al que le descubro una colección de Playboy bajo el colchón" – le dijo ella y él río.

"Pobre de tu hermano" – dijo él y ella lo golpeó juguetonamente en el brazo.

"¿Pobre de mi hermano?" – preguntó ella mirándolo divertida. – "Pobre de mi, que tenía diez años cuando la encontré y mi inocencia se fue a la basura" – le dijo ella riendo y Ren también río.

"Eso explica porque eres tan precoz" – le dijo él con sorna y ella lo miró coqueta.

"Bien que te encanta, Tao" – le dijo ella mordazmente y él se encogió de hombros.

"No me puedo quejar" – le dijo él y ella volvió a golpearlo en el brazo, pero esta vez él fue más rápido y la tomó de la muñeca y tiró de ella, hasta que estuvieron acostadas en la cama, ella encima de él.

"Tao, no tuviste suficiente hace rato" – le dijo ella burlonamente y él esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

"Nunca tengo suficiente de ti, Pilika" – le dijo él con simpleza y ella lo miró confundida.

"¿No?" – preguntó ella parpadeando y él pensó que podría mirarla por siempre.

"No" – le dijo él y ella le sonrió.

"Pues yo tampoco tengo suficiente de ti, Ren" – le dijo ella y él esbozó una sonrisa torcida. La verdad era, que la parte de Pilika que estaba enamorada del amor, acababa de ganarle a la parte que sentía escozor por una vieja herida, gracias a las palabras que Ren le había dicho.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?" – le preguntó él y ella se inclinó para susurrarle al oído _"Voy a montarte duro"_, sus palabras lograron que el miembro de Ren tirara de sus pantalones irguiéndose con las calientes palabras de la mujer encima de él y la promesa que implicaba lo que le acababa de decir. – "¿Y que te detiene?" – preguntó él con la respiración acelerándose.

"Nada" – respondió ella, antes de besarlo con fuerza.

* * *

_Notas de autora:_

_¡Hola! siento enormemente la tardanza__, no hay excusa que valga la pena. Tal vez un capítulo nuevo, largo y con lemmon pueda recompensar un poco la larga espera. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado :D No saben lo feliz que me hace que les esté gustando tanto la historia :'D ¡En verdad muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Bueno, en el próximo capítulo tal vez se revelen algunas cosillas interesantes de los personajes, también habrá más miel sobre hojuelas entre Ren y Pilika. En fin, no los aburro más, me despido, no olviden dejar sus comentarios :D_

_Se despide con cariño, Clio (:_


End file.
